Sake's Oxo
by theorangecarebear
Summary: Don't read this.
1. Let's Start A Crazy RIOT!

HAHA! I'm redoing this chapter, too harsh.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Im just borrowing them without the author's permission. And...I might be keep them for eternity. Yea, that's it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's oxogen Band**

_**Chappie One (HA! XD)**_

_Hey I'm Kagome Higurashi and my bffls and I have a band. Your probably wondering why our band's called Sake's oxogen. Well, my friends' names are Sango, Ayumi, me Kagome, and Ebony. Haven't caught it yet? S for Sango, A for Ayumi, K for Kagome, and E for Ebony! And that spells...Sake! _

_So we started a band to break away from our High school's drama. My friends and I are so over the giggly stupid girls faces and school. Which we call GSG's. Lol I know. To think that my friends aren't popular, but not unpopular at school. At least, that's what everybody says. But we don't care if were hated. Especialy Ayumi. She once told a GIRL that if she insulted our band again she'd burn their balls off. Pff, like that's possible._

_That was the last time anyone insulted our band. _

_Anyway, were performing right now. But who knew right now I'd m_eet _the biggest annoyance of my life?_

''Hey everyone! Havin' a good night?'' I said putting my guitar over my shoulders

The audience yelled in reply

''Okay let's get this party started then!'' Sango said coming out from the back of the stage.

''Crank the beat!'' Ayumi yelled

The audience screamed

Ebony went behind her drum and started to pound the beat. Ayumi picked up her guitar with confidence. Then, Sango picked up her microphone. Kagome started to strum on her guitar

_Let me hear you say Hey Hey Hey! _The audience obeyed with excitment.

Sango then took the beat. With her verse-

_Alright! Now let me hear you say Hey Hey Ho! _The audience reply once more

Kagome

_I hate it when it when a guy doesn't get the door even though I told him yesterday and the day before._

Sango

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I have to get my money out and that looks bad yea. _

The the audience turned their heads to Ayumi's part.

_Ayumi_

_Were are the hopes were are the dreams our Cinderella story scene_

_Ebony_

_when do you think they'll finally see?_

The audience turned their heads to their favorite: Kagome and she did her part...

Kagome

_That your not not not gonna get any better _

Sango

_You won't won't won't you won't give in and you'll never_

Ayumi

_like it or not even though she's alot like me well not the same_

Ebony

_And yea yea yea I'm lot at handle and you don't ever try cause I'm hell of a scandle_

Kagome

_Me I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

Kagome Sango Ayumi Ebony

Were the best damn thing that your eyes have ever scene!

_Okay you get the point we were perfroming. Let me get to the point were I met __**him.**_

''You guys had a great show. I'm a huge fan! Can I have your autograph?'' A juinor girl a school said.

Kagome remembered her from 5th grade. Belinda. She was a cute little plump girl that was always nice to her even when her friends weren't. Belinda considored her a friend, and so did she.

''Sure!'' Kagome pulled out her lucky pen that said 'Wicked' and signed their band name.

''Thank you!'' The girl hugged her and ran off to her friends.

''Aww that was so cute!'' Ayumi said

''Yea, but that song was wicked'' Ebony said butting in, which is suprising. Considoring Ebony to be the nicest of the group.

''It was kinda obvious to me. I mean, come on! Everyone knows were the best damn thing.'' Sango chimed in.

''Especially I'' A guy with a short pony tail and a purple tee on with black slacks said coming up behind Sango said.

''Glad you took notice but who the holy hell are you?'' Ayumi asked, looking at the guy as if he was crazy.

''Not nice,'' Kagome scolded her.

''Whatever, doesn't make a difference to me.''

''My name is Miroku. And I'm a fan of you breath-taking women.''

''Wow and I almost cared!'' Ayumi said

''My lady, you do me injustice'' Miroku said rubbing her tush (lol had to say tush XD!)

''Dude please'' Ayumi said punching his face ''You _wish_ I'd do you some injustice''

''Is that a threat or a promise?'' He asked rubbing his callused face.

Ayumi leaned into his ear and whispered ''**Neither**''

Miroku turned pale.

''Hey we''ll see you in school dude!'' Kagome said taking off after her car.

''Nice meeting ya Miroku!'' Sango said going after Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kagome's POV**

_Hey it's me again Kaggie. So maybe you didn't meet him, __**him.**__ But were going to. See, I met him when I had to give drinks to the football players. You see, me and San San thought it would be cool if we could flood the girl's bathroom. So for our detention, Sango had to give towels to the tenis players and I had to give drinks to the football players. That's were we got our other name 'Pranksterettes' me and San San love playing pranks on people. Yea were kinda bad girls. But we both have 4.0 grade averages so were smart badbitches..._

_I was sitting down on the outside bleachers waiting for those big sweaty guys to want their drinks. So I put my earphones on and swiched my MP3 player to My Chemical Romance's song 'I'm Not Ok' and drew some pics for our band designs and __**he **__just had to come bother me. Stupid ass..._

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

_My name is Sesshomaru InuTashio. I'm caption of the football team and I've dated almost all the girls in school. No girl doesn't want me. I'm 17 years old and I'll be graduating Shiko High next year. Like I said every girl wants me. Except __**them. **__Except__** her. **__All of them don't fall over me! Why? And what's bad about it is that all of those girls are the prettiest in this school. Their all smart. Their all beatiful. Their all not sluty. How is it that the girls that I want to date don't even know I'm even in this school! I heard Kagome's gonna be giving drinks out to us football players. She's the one I really wanna date. Hell or high water I'm going to make her like me. Good she's over on the bleachers, I think I'll go give her a visit and introudouce myself. _

**Normal POV**

''Hi there,'' Sesshomaru said standing over her looking at her sketch.

''Hey'' Kagome said looking in a bored.

''I here you flooded the girls bathroom.'' He said

''Yea. So?''

''But don't you-''

''Dude. Were's the chase in this converation and how do I get to it?'' Kagome said looking at her watch

''Bored already?''

''Wow. Who knew you had a brain? Excuse me but I have to go get drinks to the guys that care about the sport they're playng.'' Kagome laid her binder and MP3 on the bleachers stood, then walked over to the back.

''Hey. You Kagome?'' A guy asked coming through the door, Kagome's back was turned since she was picking up drinks so she didn't see him.

''Depends who's asking.'' Kagome replied boringly.

''Hojo speaking.''

''Well you gotta lota pep. What are you here for?''

''I gotta clean the bleachers.''

''Yes and that would be why?''

''Because, me and my friends thought it would be cool for me to blow our teacher's tires out for giving me a F. So when I got my detention I had to ather had to clean toliets or clean bleachers. I flipped a coin,''

''Wicked dude.''

''Thanks. Why are you here?'' Hojo asked

''Me and my friend Sango thought we could flood the girls bathroom. And we could. So I had to give drinks to the sweaty guys out there, and Sango had to give towels to the tennis dudes.''

''That's so wicked.'' Hojo said helping her with one of the packs of gatorade

''You a juinor?'' Hojo asked

''Nope.''

''Maybe I'll see you around.''

''You too, hey I know, random question: Have you heard that one weird song called ?'' I asked him smiling.

Hojo looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled at me. ''Actually I do. The one that goes 'But you'll never catch, !' and then he goes-''

''AHAHAHAHA!'' I filled in for him laughing in my real voice.

(It's a stupid song, but it's hilarious for all who are wondering.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''There's my sleeping beauty.'' Sesshomaru said coming back to the bleachers.

''Get out of my face.'' Kagome said closing her sketching binder.

''Your so fiesty. I like it.''

''Good. You can like it all the way up your ass. Don't you have some squat thrusts or something?''

''You're playing hard to get. Oh I see.''

''And your a pain in the neck when your trying to get laid.''

''I don't wanna get laid. But if that's what turns you on-''

Kagome leaned up to his ear and whispered the words; ''It doesn't,''

''Then why don't you come over to my place for a sleepover and see were the night takes us.''

''Are you trying to Mike Tyson me?''

''And if I say yes...?''

''I'll shove my foot up your ass.''

''And if I say no...?''

''You won't have to walk like a boot legged penguin.''

''I choose no.''

''Hmm good answer.'' Kagome checked her watch. ''And I'm about to leave this hell hole. Okay, you'll live another day''

''But I never got your name.''

''I'm your worst nightmare.''

''Your still sexy. So I'll call you seductive.''

''Nevermind horny. My name is Kagome.''

''I'm-''

''A pervert?''

''Funny. My name is Sesshomaru''

Kagome held her chin and looked him up and down like she was fitting him ''I don't see it.''

''Seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing.''

''Well, that actually words of wisdom.''

''I'm touched.''

''Good for you.''

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Kagome walked over to Hojo and talked to him for a couple of minutes. In between times she laughed and even looked amused. Then she waved at him and mouthed to call her. Damn how come she won't talk to me like that? Was it because I looked at her like another girl from class? That might be it. But she seems like a shell and I need to break it. I guess I'll have to charm her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Normal POV**

''Hey Ayumi come over to my house today.'' Kagome said walking up to her locker.

''Why?'' Ayumi asked putting her english stuff out and taking her math stuff back in.

''Cause, I think I thought of a song that's really means something.''

''Oh, okay. When do you want me to be there?''

''About 6:00. Bring Sango and Ebony with you so we can see how it works ok?''

''Okay.''

''I gotta get to history in a jiff so bye. See ya in homeroom!'' Kagome said running back to her locker

''You too.'' Ayumi said waving.

''Hello seductive.''

''Does god hate me so much? Does he have to torture me?'' Kagome asked the ceiling.

''God doesn't have to do that I will.'' Sesshomaru replied.

''Wow. I'm so turned on right now, pervert.''

''Good now come over to my place and-''

''Dude. Are you high or something?''

''I feel high when I'm with you.''

''Then I guess I can call the cops.''

''Now would you really want to do that?''

''Yes.''

''I'll see you later Kagome.''

''I might've shot myself in the eyes by then.'' I replied.

''And why would you do that?'' He asked me.

''Oh, no reason.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you see the beauties a few touch ups can do? I might do this on every chapter...


	2. That's Karma Sweet, Sweet Karma

**Author's Note: I'm re posting everything. I have a sh- **_**crappy **_**beginning to this story so I'm righting the wrong. **

xoxoxoxox

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter two (HA! -.-)**_

_So now you know why I hat- I mean, dislike Sesshomaru Tashio. He's arrogant, deceiving, ignorant, retarded, perverted, good for nothing sorry-excuse-for-a.... Yeah, I'm ranting again._

''Sup guys,'' Kagome's sister Kagura (Ka-gu-ra) greeted, opening up the door to her friends.

''Sup dudette,'' Ayumi said going through the door with her guitar.

''Hey Kagura,'' Sango and Ebony said at the same time going through the door behind Ayumi.

''Okay just keep it down in the studio I have to study today!'' Kagura replied yelling back at them

''Gotcha!'' Sango said

''Kagome's friends are so hot...'' Souta said coming up behind Kagura

''Ugh, you are SUCH a dwerp.'' Kagura said throwing her hands in the air and headed to her room

''I'm not listening!'' Souta said

''Whatever dwerp!'' Kagura said slamming the door.

''I don't know which is worse. Kagome my mean big sister, or Kagura my annoying older big sister.'' Souta pondered to himself.

''WE HEARD THAT STUPID AS-!'' Kagome and Kagura yelled at the same time.

''Now, now, let's not start arguing over petty things.'' Their mother's calm voice carried from downstairs, silencing all three of them.

'Dang their both just as bad' Souta thought going to his room.

xoxoxoxox

''Okay, now that that's over, how about we get on with that song hmm?'' Kagome asked, picking up her guitar.

''Thank god I was about to leave from boredom'' Ayumi replied, picking up her guitar and handed Sango's to her.

''That sounds like teen spirt!'' Kagome said sarcasticly.

''Just hurry we got homework.'' Ayumi said

Kagome stuck her tounge out at Ayumi.

''Okay. here's the music sheets. They're pretty easy notes to hit so I'll start out singing and you guys come from the back when you get the feel of it okay?'' Kagome said throwing the sheets to her friends

Ebony and Ayumi nodded in reply. Sango was looking over the lyrics that Kagome made over.

''These are great lyrics Kagome. How did you make this?'' Sango asked keeping her gaze at the music sheets.

''Well I've been making this song since the being of this semester Sango. This really means something to me..'' Kagome replied

''And getting my homework done really means something too!'' Ayumi said

''Then start the beat!'' Sango said pointing to Ebony to start the drum beat.

Kagome started to sing....

When the song ended Kagome stood in front of her friends for a reply.

''A-w-e-s-o-m-e Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!!!'' Ebony said

''Well done Ka...go....me...'' Sango teases smiling at her.

''It was like, I saw the light or something, like Jesus was coming down.'' Ayumi added.

''Or the devil wants you to come back home,'' Kagome offered.

''I agree.'' Ebony sadi.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ka-bitchyness.'' Ayumi said back.

xoxoxoxox

Kagome woke up to the sun shining on her face. She got out of her round black and red covered bed and stretched her arms in the breeze. She uncovered the sheets and laid her feet on the ground as if testing bath water. Then she walked over to the drapes and opened them but covered her eyes when the sunlight reached her eyes. Forgetting the sun she walked over to her closet and opened up the black slide doors.

She flipped through about 15 shirts saying things like, ''nope,'' ''too predictable,'' ''not today,'' and ''whoever put that gross thing in my closet has got themselves a death wish.''. She finally settled for a striped yellow and black shirt that said ''EXCLAMATION POINT!'' and black skinny jeans with honey bee yellow pumps.

Marching herself towards her bathroom on the other side of her room she looked at her self in the mirror and smiled evily. She took a straightening iron and straightened every strand of her hair and made sure not one morsel of her bangs weren't straightened. Sighing at herself when she saw she looked like that girl from 'UltraViolet' she shook off the feeling and forgot about it. Getting her blood red venom looking lipgloss she glazed it on her lips.

She got on some ruffed up gloves that were cut off at the knuckle,and put some sunglasses on and headed downstairs for breakfest.

Once in the kitchen everyone turned their heads to her and eyed her up and down. Finally her mom spoke up.

''Oh my rebelous daughter finally gave in to her heart and got herself a boyfriend! This is the happiest day of my life! I was starting to think you didn't like boys hun.'' Kagome's mother Hana said hugging her

''What the hell are you talking about mom? You thought I was GAY? You think I have a **boyfriend?!''**Kagome yelled shaking her mom's grasp off of her.

''Well your 16 and,'' Her mother started

''I'm 15 and **3 quarters.**'' Kagome stammered

''Like I said your almost 16 and I've never seen you come home with a boy. You have always dressed well, blackish and now your dressing with color like your sister!''

''Mom. The only reason why you've seen Kagura come home with a boy was to alther 'study','' Kagome said raising her fingers in air quotes and went on ''and that is because she's stark boy crazy!'' Kagome yelled.

''Not true,'' Kagura objected.

''Sure.'' Kagome said shooting fake air daggers at her.

''Why else would you wear more color honey? You don't have to be ashamed that's what we all go through for boys.'' Hana said patting her head.

''Thanks mom I've lost my appetite. I hope you're in a blissful state now.''

''Guess 1-800-I-Hate-Everyone didn't work out so much for you did it? '' Kagura asked mockingly, taunting her.

''You and me Kagura in the parking lot. I'm going to bust your fat indignant, ignorant, head wide open.'' Kagome said taking her car keys and slamming her black pin infested messenger bag over her shoulder, got her jacket and headed off to school.

xoxoxoxox

''Damn Kagura always getting on my last nerves. On of these days I'm gonna kill her.'' Kagome concluded to herself pushing her foot on the brakes when she met the stop light. She drove her way to school, parked were her car was assigned and got out. She slammed the door on her turquiose beetle and put the alarm on.

She saw Sango getting out of her car and walked over to her.

''Hey San San,'' Kagome said giving her a friendly smile.

''G'Morning. Hey you look different.'' Sango said eyeing her up and down,

''Please whatever you do don't start talking about if I got someone special in my life or not. My family has already badgered me with that.'' Kagome said sighing hunched back over

''No you look great. So that song yesterday 'Change The World', were going to play it in battle of the bands right?''

''Just like Gwen's band, 'No Doubt'.''

''Good. I'll meet you in homeroom I have to get my history project in because it was due yesterday and I said I turned it in and of course I didn't Do you have you all purpose key on you so I can slip it in there before anyone notices?''

''I don't go anywhere without it.'' Kagome said while smirking evilly, dangling the key on her index finger, and dropped it into Sango's hands.

''Thanks see ya!''

''You're welcome and you too.''

xoxoxoxox

Kagome started down the hall towards her locker and everyone, well no. Every _guy, _was eyeing her up and down. She batted her full eyelashes up and down every two seconds from being nervous. Then it hit her;

'This is ridiculous, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nervousness isn't a part of my vocabulary.' She thought,helding her head high. she stopped the relentless eyebatting walked over to her locker.

She circled the lock on her locker until it ticked how it was supposed to be and she hung her messenger bag up and put her books she wouldn't need in her locker and took out her 1st hour books out. First hour for her was always video editing. She was the editor for the school's yearbook this year. Even though she was barely a junior she was very smart when it came to the designs since she came up with half the designs for her, and her friend's band.

Then it dawned on her that, that foul mouth undignified football player's locker was right beside hers. Then, speak of the devil a broad finger tapped her on the shoulder.

''Seems like fate just keeps bringing us together doesn't it?''

''Are you a stalker? I just met you yesterday.'' Kagome asked heading down the hall, away from the Japanese version of Michael Myers could get in her way.

xoxoxoxox

''We love Sessy, Sessy, Sessy, lalalalalalala!'' Fan girls sang coming over to Kagome's desk as they enter the room

''Oh God just take me away,'' Kagome finalized, pinching the bridge of her nose.

''Your Kagome right?'' The leader of the fan club said more then asked pointing at her.

''No, I'm one of Santa Claus's elf's, sent here to live amongst humans.''

The so called leader looked at me for a moment then glared. What a stupid ass.

''Look I have to give drinks to the football team because you know me and San San flooded the girls bathroom. At the time I didn't even know him until he wouldn't stop borthering me. If you want him go get him. Nothing is going on with him and I,''

''We all know your throwing yourself at him! So stop because our precious sexy smart athletic Sessy-kun will not be stolen from some smart-nosed yankey!'' The Fan Girl said pounding her fist on her desk.

''Okay, good luck with that.''

''We'll talk about this later,'' The Fan Club girls said grunting

''That we will.'' Kagome said with a evil glint in her eye.

The Fan Club girls got afraid looks on their faces and ran out of the room, ''Ahh, evilness is sometimes a virtue. And all in a day's time.'' Kagome said chuckling.

xoxoxoxox

Hmmm, I'm enjoying this re posting thing, yes, I will keep on with this happy charade.


	3. A Rushed Notice

(A/N; This is cool I only have two chapters and I already have 15 reviews! Ok I'm bragging sorry. Well you gave me my 7 reviews and in exchange you're getting your chappie!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha you already know that, but I DO own this story so HA!

Oh just so you ALL know, I HATE HATE HATE DESPISE Kikyo ok? Ok.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter three (HAHA! XD!)**_

_Sup it's me once again the HBIC (Head bitch in charge) Kagome. So you all wanna know what I did to those obsessed fan girls right? It's so deliously gross and good it puts the 'pranksterette' name on my forehead. Do you dare read what my friends and I did? And you wonder why no one messes with the HBIC..._

''I can't believe they actually said that stuff.'' Ebony said when she called Kagome

''They don't know who their messing with'' Sango said putting her phone on 4-way

''Obviously. So what are you going to do about it Kags?'' Ayumi asked twirling her hair with her index finger

(A/N; There all in there rooms at home you probaly know right?)

''You mean we.'' Kagome said grining evily.

''Kagome I just got detention for pranking the popular preps I can't get ANOTHER detention while being on detention!!!'' Sango shrieked on the phone

''Hey think about the people with eardrums!'' Ayumi said covering her ears.

''Sango were just going to scare them up a bit.'' Kagome said in a pleading voice.

''Ok. It better not be something big though.''

''Yay! So I was think of stuffing their locker with-'' Kagome started

''Kagome. I said nothing big.'' Sango said

''Oh I gotta better idea anyway! How about we give them a prank letter and write something on the girls bathroom door?'' Kagome's eyes started to shine

''Hmm. That sounds good but how about we just do a little more. Like maybe you have to act like you like that Sesshomaru guy?'' Ebony asked

''I guess. Maybe I could do a fake-out make-out with him!'' Kagome said

''That is so deliously gross and mean, it's perfect!'' Sango said

''My little girl has grown up and left the nest. Go on, let your inner bitch break through Kagome.'' Ayumi said wiping a fake tear from her eye.

''Shut-up Ayumi.'' Ebony said

''Hey I gotta go write up a fake letter and buy some spray paint ok?'' Kagome asked

''Bye''

''See Ya''

''Catch you later''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome hang up the phone and jumped out of her bed then jogged to her closet and got a simple black tee that said 'RIOT!' and a black skirt with black leggings. She bended down and got her white and black flats then put her hair in a ponytail.

Thinking of what she was wearing she headed towards the bathroom and took a look at herself. Now that was how Kagome HBIC weared. Then she turned pale. She looked like a black and white mistress. Of course Kagome loved the goth look and stuff but that was to much. So she decided about changing the leggings and change them with red ones. Then she looked at herself and saw that is was too much black and not enough red.

She started to sulk and headed back towards her closet to make a change once more.

When Kagome finally had herself together she was wearing a blue and purple striped crop tee that show some part of her skin with faded jeans with blue high heels. And with all the stressing about clothes her hair looked ruffled and messy. But her hair actually looked good nonetheless.

Pumping her fist in the air for victory of a cool outfit she took her car keys and headed towards the local store to buy spray paint.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was driving down the street and when she hit her brakes for the stoplight she looked to her left and saw a mustang GT and she loved those cars. Then someone with white hair stared right back at her.

''Oh no, oh god.'' Kagome said to herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kagome arrived at K-Mart she went straight to the craft section until someone grabbed her elbow and yanked her back. Kagome took the arm that yanked her, threw the person over her shoulder. When the person hit the ground she figured out it was a he.

''I'm sorry it's just I get defensive when some stranger touches me. Need a hand?'' Kagome said bending over

(A/N; Ok, Kagome still has her bad girl adittude don't worry, but even badgirls aren't mean to people they just met. Well, Ayumi is but she isn't the main character is she?)

The guy started to stare at her. Well actually he was staring at her chest.

Kagome stood back up and kicked his ribs and walked over to the craft part of the store. When she found the spray paints she was deciding between red blood spray paint, or black doom. She saw one that look in the middle called 'Brick Wall Red'. Kagome picked it up and sprayed some on the test sheet and firgured that would go nicely on the girl bathroom stall doors.

Just then a finger tapped her on the back and she spun around.

''Hey sorry for the first meeting.'' The guy said

''Your done looking at my chest?'' Kagome asked.

The guy scratched the back of his head

''Well?'' Kagome asking looking annoyed

''Yea I guess.'' He replied

''Ok. So why did you want my attention in the first place?''

''Your name is Kagome right?''

''Uh-duh''

''Well my brother has told aloot about you. My name is Inuyasha.''

''And I care? That still doesn't explain why you yanked me back.''

''I wanted your attention.''

''Because?''

''I just wanted to see if my brother was right about you being hot. And you are.''

Kagome sprayed paint on his shirt.

''Hey that was my good shirt!''

''Hey I don't really care! Hold on-'' Kagome said thinking ''Who _is_ your brother anyway?''

''He's name is Sesshomaru. Are you fond of him?'' Inuyasha asked curiously

''Hell no.''

''The one who denies, always lies''

''And a HBIC doesn't go for has-beans''

''This is different. Every girl in school is in the Yuki, and Sesshomaru fan club''

''I've met my share of fan girls. And their all idiots that think I'm stealing their dearest Sessy. After tomorrow they won't be messing with me again''

''Oh I know you, your the 'pranksterette'.''

''Derr.''

''What kind of guys do you like?''

''What does it matter you don't have a chance with me in the seventh hell.''

''Oh that really hurt inside. Your cold.''

''Cold like your face?''

''Now that really hurt. You owe me your phone number.''

''More like a royal beating.''

''Do you have to be sexy when your mean?''

''Do you have to be such a gnat?''

''I'm just saying what my heart tells me to say''

''If I did what my heart told me to do I'd be in prison right about now.'' Kagome said leaving

''Wait were do you live?''

''Nacho cheese''

''Is that why your so spicy?''

''Your definetly realated to Sesshomaru''

And Kagome left the store.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up that morning by her cat, Buyo licking her face. She picked up the plump cat and rubbed it's tummy. Buyo purred in happiness and Kagome just smiled. Then she put buyo on the ground gently and Buyo just stranded around the room with no avil.

Kagome tested the ground just to make sure she didn't step on Buyo and strolled over to her closet. Picking out a black crop vest and a red sleevless shirt with a black short shorts and red leggings she made her way towards the bathroom for a morning bath.

Once inside her bathroom she turned on the bathwater and put her clothes on the bathroom's counter. She put her toothpaste on her toothbrush, got out her curling iron, and got out her lip gloss case.

Of course Kagome wasn't the person to wear blush, eyeliner, or eyeshadow but were could _**any kind **_of girl do wrong with lipgloss? Come on badgirl or girly girl do you want your lips to be chappin'? I don't think so.

She dipped into the tub making sure it wasn't to hot and sunk herself in the warm water's embrace. By the time she was done part of her hand was shribled (you know when you stay in the tub for to long you shrible right?) and her hair was stringy. And the worse part of it all was when she looked at the clock she had 40 minutes to get ready and leave!

She jumped out of the tub and already was drying her hair. Then she got her clothes on fast and she had 29 minutes to leave. Taking the curling iron she curled her hair and when the curling was done it her hair fell a couple of inches above her elbow. She checked the clock agin and she had 24 minutes to leave. She opened up her lipgloss case and put on cherrie/strawberry red lipgloss on.

She had 21 minutes to leave and she slung her messenger bag over her shoulders and ran downstairs to go, then she turned around because she forgot her SHOES. Slipping on some simple black flats she ran downstairs again to leave.

By the time she was in her car she had 18 minutes to get to school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome ran to her locker and the five minute bell to get to your class already went off and she had 4 minutes to get to class. She thanked god the day before she was to lazy to bring her books to her class so all she needed to do was get to class. So instead she just walked over to Sango's locker to talk.

''Girl were have you been all morin'?'' Sango asked looking at her

''I over did it in the bathtub and I had to move like a chicken with my head cut off to get to school on time. I look good right?" Kagome said left posing

''You look great Kaggie.'' Sango replied.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!

''Well that's the bell. Catch you later!'' Kagome said walking away

''You too!''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Good Morning class please take a seat.'' Mrs.Auniyo said softly.

The class didn't stop talking

''Settle down class.''

No avil

''Please settle down class.''

Still everyone kept talking. Kagome was getting annoyed because not only were no friends or allies of hers were in video editing making it a sucky class, no one would even respect their elders. And kagome **hated with passion** noisy rooms. Kagome stalked towards the front of the class and shouted at the top of her voice

''**SHUT THE &$$ UP YOU STUPID LOUSY DISRESPECTFUL LOSERS! CLASS HAS STARTED ALREADY AND SOME PEOPLE CAME TO LEARN!! NOW IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME TRYING TO HELP SOMEONE OUT BECAUSE YOU INGORANT BITCHES WON'T BE QUIET STEP RIGHT UP AND GET A HELLA BEATING BECAUSE I AM ****NOT **** IN THE MOOD!!!!!!!!'' **When Kagome was done yelling she cleared her throat and looked at the class and scanned the room for contestants to come get a beatdown. When she figured out that the whole class looked as if they'd seen a ghost and a bug was crawling up their spines she smiled at Mrs.Auniyo and made her way back to her desk and sat down.

''Umm...thank you for _that _Ms.Higurashi.'' Mrs.Auniyo said

''My pleasure'' Kagome said smirking

''Dude that girl is hella hot'' One guy said talking to his friend

''Yea did you see her long sexy legs-'' The boy was cut off by Kagome's fist

''What do you think I am anyway? A slut? Deaf? I heard what you little punks were saying about me. Say that again and you'll wish you never met me.'' Kagome said popping her knuckles

''Ehem, anyway today we have a new student that transfored to this class. His name is Sesshomaru InuTashio.'' Mrs.Auniyo said

''Nuh uh please no.'' Kagome said to herself

The rest of the girls got star struct faces on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I'm done. Sorry if you thought it was to short!!!

Since I know you guys can do it I'll take the chance-

If I don't get 10 reviews no update. Point blank. Now start writing my review! You know you want another chappie rightt?


	4. Acceptance

(A.N; People this will be my last post for a long time. Don't ask why it just will be. So don't worry about the reviews because I probaly won't get to see them anyway,)

Disclaimer: Do you think that I would be doing this if I DID own Inuyasha? The whole stupid disclaimer is retarded...but I do not own the songs being played today...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 4 (HAHAHA! XXD!)**_

_Hey it's me Kagome what you are about to see isn't me honest! It's a softer side of me that I don't know!!! She's a intruder. And I hate that Kagome part of me. But anyway, I guess it wasn't that bad-NO!! It's coming back again darnit. I better just shut-up and get on with the story..._

''Why don't you take a seat next to Kagome?" Mrs. Auniyo said pointing to Kagome as Sesshomaru walked in

Sesshomaru just got a smug look over his face and stroked over to Kagome. All the girls in class gave her death glares and Kagome was just about to flipped them all off before Sesshomaru started to open up his big mouth.

''Hello beautiful. Make sure to not stare at me to much you don't won't F's do you?" Sesshomaru asked taunting her.

Kagome threw her pencilcase at his face.

''Touchy are we?"

''Shut-up.''

Kagome paid attention all the way through class as usual. At the end of the class when people could talk to each other or play Halo 3 Kagome of course played Halo 3 until MORE fangirls this time came to bothered her.

''What got no friends to talk to?'' The barbie looking fangirl said taking off her earphones.

Wait it looked alot like her but with blonde hair!

''Do you want to get hurt?'' Kagome asked

''Like you could. Just stay away from the InuTashio brothers for us mmkay?''

''Girl you better back away right now.'' Kagome said getting up from her player chair.

''What? Are you gonna hurt-GAHHH!'' The strange girl that looked alot like Kagome was kicked in the face by of course, Kagome's foot.

(The teacher isn't in the room for your info)

''You bitch!'' The girl said

''Correction: I'm bad'' Kagome said going back over to her chair.

''I'll get you for this. We're going to beat you in the battle of bands today''

''With what that song 'I'm a Barbie Girl In a Barbie world' perhaps?'' Kagome said smirking to herself

''My name is Kikyo.''

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!

''Kagome hold up!''

''If your Sesshomaru I swear to god-''

''No it's Hojo!'' He said running up to her

''Oh hi Hojo! I didn't know you were in the class, so are you and your crew going to go to the battle of the bands tonight?'' Kagome asked going up to her locker and opening it.

''No that's what I came to talk to you about.''

''Ok I'm not getting younger so spill!''

''Well I'm leaving tomorrow-''

''WHAT?"

''Yea um, our band got a record deal to go to Nashville Tennesse. That's the underground right?''

''Dude who am I gonna pay Halo 3 with now that your gone?''

''Sesshomaru? He's seems to be smitten with you.''

''Whatever. But just keep and touch ok? And remember don't turn into those stupid boy bands like Backstreet boyz. Just stay wicked.'' Kagome said giving him a friendly hug.

''You too. I have to leave to pack. See you whenever Kaggie!'' Hojo said waving to her from a distant part of the hall

''You too!'' Kagome said waving.

(Ok Kagome didn't like him like a boyfriend they were just really good friends ok? Don't think she liked loved him or anything)

'I'll miss that dude' Kagome thought

''Hey Kagome'' Sesshomaru said breathing down her neck

Kagome almost jumped outta her skin.

''Sesshomaru can you just quit it today I'm not in the mood.'' Kagome said getting her books to leave

''Ok...''

''Oh I get it. If you can't make a girl such as me feel grossed out you have nothing to talk about?"

''I guess you can call it that.''

''So what are you always bothering me about anyway?''

''I want you to go out with me of course.''

''So does your brother''

Sesshomaru got the most deadly look on his face.

''What did he do to you?'' Sesshomaru asked burning eye holes into Inuyasha's back across the hall

''Nothing but he is very much like you.''

''I'll be right back'' Sesshomaru said walking over to Inuyasha

Kagome watched in to see what happened

Sesshomaru talked to him for a minute and then punched him hard in the face. He walked over to Kagome and just stared at his locker as if he hated it's soul.

''Now was that really nessercary?'' Kagome asked

''Your going out on a date with me at five o'clock and that is final.'' Sesshomaru said deathly and Kagome was just about to protest when the bell rung to leave.

''Damnit.'' Kagome said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome got home and went straight to getting her clothes on. Yes Kagome didn't like Sesshomaru but his smile was nice I guess. Maybe this coudn't so bad right? Unless he tries something perverted and then I'll have to get my claws on him.

Kagome picked out a red long sleeve blouse and dark navy blue jeans with a black trim at the bottom and put some red pearl earings on. Once satisfied she put her hair in big curls in her hair and got red heels on and headed down stairs. The door bell rang as soon as she got her jacet on and she looked at the clock and it just turned five o'clock.

'Well this guy doesn't wait now does he?'

Kagome opened up the door and as she predicted he was standing at the door with a white button down shirt with some faded jeans and a jacket staring at her.

''You look nice.'' Sesshomaru said

''Well staring at me for as long as you did I could think you would say that.''

''Come on let's go.'' Sesshomaru said escourting her to his BMW X5 and opening up the door for her

''Um thanks?'' Kagome said stepping in

''So am I invited to go to your peformance at battle of the bands tonight?''

''No.''

''Come on! I could cheer you on!''

''No way.''

''Fine. I'll sneak in''

''And I wouldn't exspect less from you.''

''I have a surprise for you at my house.''

''And what shall I dare ask, is it?''

''It's a instrument.''

''Ok..'' Kagome said getting annoyed

''You'll just have to come over tomorrow''

''Seriously?'' Kagome asked sighing

''Uh-huh.''

''I'm not going''

''We can talk about that later were here.'' Sesshomaru said pulling up to her favorite resturant 'Maries Callenders'

''How did you-''

''I know these things.''

''Stalker.''

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ello mates it's me again Kagome Higurashi. Just to let you know I SO don't like how I'm acting nice and that stuff. But Sesshomaru does infact have a great smile. Anyway I HAVE to get to the battle of the bands part because that pale as early winter faced double crossing witch did something I can about beat the shit out of her for._

''Hey everyone we are 'Riot's Suduction' and I am your favorite lead singer Kikyo Akitochi!'' Kikyo said coming out with her InuTashio brother fangirls.

''Hey look it's the barbie girls.'' Ayumi said

''I can't wait to hear what their singing.'' Ebony said

''I hope they sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl In a Barbie World'!'' Sango said

''I wouldn't be the least surprised.'' Kagome said

''Ok were going to turn the tables on you guys! Hit it girls!'' Kikyo said

''Hit what? Their fake botoxed asses?'' Ayumi asked

''No, their messed up faces.'' Kagome said

Kikyo and Her Crew

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_**[Verse 1**_**  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

''Um Kagome isn't that OUR song?'' Ayumi asked

''Oh no she didn't'' Kagome said

''Yup it definetly is ours'' Ayumi said

''That BITCH!'' Kagome said

****

_**[Bridge:**_**  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

_**[Chorus:**_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_**[Verse 2**_**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**

_**[Bridge**_****

_**[Chorus**_****

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_**[repeat**_****

_**[Chorus**_

**  
**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok people I'm tired I'm sorry. I hope I can make another chappie soon but I don't really know. Give me 6 reviews and maybe I'll think about it! And if I made spelling mistakes I'm sorry.


	5. I don't like him, that's all I'm saying

(A/N; Hey it's been a long tim! I've been in Arizona some of you know if you read my author's not in my story 'Kagome's Musical'. I haven't had Internet in weeks YALL WEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKS. That's why I coudn't update.)

Disclaimer: I wiss you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and I don't own Inuyasha!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 5 (MUHAHAHAHA! XD)**_

_Arg me mateys! I sound happy now but I was mad as pure tombstone hell back at the Battle of Bands.. You all know why that THING stole my hard worked for song I wrote! The question I'm trying to firgure out is HOW did she take it. Dear god if it was my sister Kagura that let her in, I swear on my dead father's grave I WILL murder her. But if she didn't how did she get in? Did my sister let her in? God only knows how but I will figure it out..._

''I can't believe her! That BITCH!'' Kagome stated yelling.

''Kagome calm down you're drawing attention to us.'' Ebony said looking at the staring faces

''I don't give a damn if they are!''

''Well I do so smash it and move on!'' Sango said putting her plam on Kagome's mouth.

''Fine. But the gloves are off now.'' Kagome's eyes started turning into red flames.

''I feel real sorry for Kikyo.'' Ayumi said

''Yea I wouldn't wish Kagome's hella mad wrath on any person.'' Sango said agreeing

''Poor Kikyo'' Ebony said

''Poor POOR Kikyo''

''Guys were althere going to do these things;'' Kagome started. ''Ether beat Kikyo in music, beat Kikyo period, or both''

''I chose both!'' Ayumi replied

''I chose music'' Ebony said

''I chose period.'' Sango said balling her fists together and looking evily at Kikyo's sorry excuse for a band.

''Hmm, both it is. Now let's go rock the house.''

''Fair enough'' Sango said getting up.

''You all know them as 'The Best Damn Thing' and your hero's for pure rocking, but most importantly their-'' The announcer said

''Sake's Oxogen!!!'' The audience screamed

''Here's your favorite local band for you, girls take the mic.'' The announcer said handing the microphone to Kagome.

''Thank you. You all wanted to hear our new song that we created tonight but there have been a few changes.-'' Kagome started

The audience 'ahhed' in saddness.

Ayumi took the microphone. ''Rest assured we are still peforming the song you guys. But were going to get the party started first.''

''Just a little harder then the fresh meat here, Riot something or another?'' Sango asked smugly looking at Kikyo's mad face.

''So what song are we singing??'' Ebony asked whispering in Kagome's ear

''One Of Those Girls'' Kagome whispered back

''Do Sango and Ayumi know?''

''There already in their positions.''

''Ok''

''Are you guys ready to rock?'' Ayumi yelled into the microphone.

The audience yelled back in reply.

''Then let's do this!'' Sango said

Kagome walked over to Kikyo \'s side of the stage and started singing making sure Kikyo knew whom she was talking about.

Kagome

La la la, la la la la

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money 

Sango walked over to the part were the fan club girls were and took the lead looking them straight in the eye, and it freaked them out.

Sango

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him 

Ayumi started doing the bass and started singing with Ebony's help from the drums.

Ebony, Ayumi

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

Kagome and Sango walked back over to their instruments and started to play the beat and sing the chorus.

Kagome, Sango

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

Ayumi went to were Kagome was last singing and gave Kikyo a smug smile.

Ayumi

She's gonna be the end of you At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late

Ebony walked infront of the stage and sang

Ebony

The way she looks makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
Makes you wanna die 

Sango and Kagome played the bass and drums and sung the bridge.

Sango, Kagome

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out 

Ayumi and Ebony went back to their places and sung the chorus

Ebony, Ayumi

She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh

_Hey it's me again Kagome. I'm interrupting now beacuse for one you won't believe what Kikyo the cockroach did. No it's not a big thing but it's not so small I can't broadcast what she did._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''WE HATE YOU KAGOME! LEAVE THE INUTASHIO BROTHERS AND US ALONE! QUIT TAKING EVERYTHING WE LOVE AWAY!'' The fan club girls and Kikyo yelled

''HOLD UP WAIT A MINUTE cut the music now!'' Kagome said running off the stage to were Kikyo was.

''What the fuzzbusters are you talking about?'' Kagome asked

''Oh don't play dumb with us we all know you went on a date with the caption of the football team otherwise known as one of the three princes; 'Prince Sesshomaru-kun!'' One of the fan club girls said

''You did? Kagome seriously?'' Ayumi asked looking shock

''It's not like I WANTED to geez.'' Kagome stated like it was obvious.

''Yea I'm sure that happened,'' Kikyo said.''-I bet you stalked him and he felt sorry for you and just got the date over with.''

''Kik-roach there are a few things wrong with what your peanut sized brain came up with. One, I didn't want to go he practically teen-napped me. Two your just mad we almost look the same and he turned you down just to go out with someone that looks just like you. But with more intelligence and naturel hair color.'' Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

''You just wanna take them all dont you? Inuyasha won't talk to me in days because of you! He wouldn't even let me in for the night!'' Kikyo exclaimed

''Girl don't you get the fact that you are just a blonde headed booty call?'' Sango asked

Ayumi,Ebony, and Kagome started snickering.

''OH SHUT-UP!'' Kikyo yelled

''Whatever. I don't care for both of those perverts and Yuki doesn't even know you exsit.'' Kagome said

''Inuyasha isn't a pervert!'' A fan club girl said

''Uh-huh. Explain why he practically stalked me and wouldn't even blink to stop staring at my chest?'' Kagome asked

''God knows their fake'' Kikyo whispered

''Your just jealous.''

''She probably is a stuffer'' Ebony said

Kagome, Ayumi, and Sango busted out laughing.

''Hey what's going on? Did Sake's Oxygen already peform? Damn and I snuck in too.'' Sesshomaru said coming through the entrance.

''It's really him! It realy is him in his hot flesh!'' A fan club girl said fainting

''Have you ever heard of stopping a statment one sentence early?'' Sango said looking at her in disdainment.

''Hey hot bod did you come to see me? I'm sorry we already peformed but I can do it again in private later'' Kikyo said moving her fingers up Sesshomaru's neck

''Girl have some decency!''

''That is just gross!''

''Don't touch me like that ever again woman.'' Sesshomaru said pushing Kikyo off him

''Were's Kagome?'' He asked looking around

''Catch you guys later gotta go!'' Kagome said sprinting towards the exit.

''Why do you always wanna see her? I better for you in the long run baby'' Kikyo said blocking his way

''I said don't touch me, or speak to me again.'' Sesshomaru said pushing her out of the way.

''Ouch that hurt.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Damnit why are these parking lots so big anyway??'' Kagome asked herself walking towards her car.

''KAGOME WAIT A MINUTE!'' Sesshomaru yelled running towards her

''Not a chance.'' Kagome replied running

To bad Sesshomaru's a quater-back and we all know those people run fast...

Needless to say he caught up and tackled her to the ground.

''Hi.'' He said

''Get off me you ummppa lummpa!'' Kagome said pounding her fists on his chest in hopes of him letting her go.

''Nah I don't think so''

''Really? I didn't know you could think at all.''

''How funny.''

''I know.'' Kagome said using all her strength to flip him over so she could get up.

''You're pretty strong''

''Your pretty heavy''

''If I didn't know any better I'd think you were insulting me.''

''Don't you have some nine o'clock hooker to meet or something?''

''Nope''

''Kikyo seems pretty willing. Maybe you should walk up her ally sometime. I hear she adores you.''

''And does every girl.''

''Really I haven't noticed''

''So do you have plans this weekend?'' Sesshomaru asked

''No and no.''

''What is that suppose to mean?''

''No I don't have plans. No I'm not going to spend my youth on you tomorrow, or the next day''

''I'll pick you up at six then''

''Yea you can pick up dust.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!

''Kagome it's for you!'' Her mom yelled downstairs

''Ok!'' Kagome yellled picking up her line of the phone.

''Santa's elf speaking!'' Kagome chirpped into the phone

''I can't believe you went out on a date with him!''

''(BIG groan)Hi Ayumi-chan. Look this isn't a good time.'' Kagome said rubbing her temple.

''Why? You busy losing your virginity?'' Ayumi asked

''No I thought that was your speacialty!''

''Yea, yea whatever. So waht happened on the date?''

''Nothing.''

''Did he kiss you?''

''No.''

''Are you lying?''

''Yes.''

''GASP!''

''Ayumi don't go pissing your panties. Every guy tries to kiss a girl once on a first date but I didn't let him. He made me look at a tree so he ended up kissing my cheek though.''

''Oh so you lied to me? I knew it would come to this.''

''What are you talking about are you on crack?''

''No I'm on happycrack you know lots of sweets.''

''I thought so.''

''I hear your going on a date with him today.''

''AYUMI FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY SHUT-UP!''

''What just saying.''

''And you wonder why I talk to San San and Ebby more then I do you.''

''So what is the guy like? Miroku type? Koga type?''

''What are you talking about who's Miroku? Who's Koga?''

''You remember the guy from our second to last peformance? Miroku the hentai?''

''Oh yeah! I remember him but who's Koga?''

''My brand spankin' new boyfriend!''

''He's your 25th this month. Ayumi can you just hang on to a boyfriend for a WEEK this month???''

''He may be the one Kagome.''

''To what? Get you a bun in the oven?''

(A/N; You should all know that means getting pregnant.)

''No silly. He might be the one I go a long-term realtionship with!'' Ayumi said in a matter-of-factory-way.

''Oh I get it! Just like with Juangi, Haci, Numonaru, Kunagi, Mono, Rouja, Sashimi, Samurai, Ge-'' Kagome said counting her finger before Ayumi cut her off.

''Ok I get it already! Some of my theories have been wong. But this is the one I know it. Hey! You still haven't answered my question yet.

''Well Sesshomaru is perverted, and very well um,ahh err-''

''Spit it out already!''

''I don't know ok? Damn stop pressuring me!''

''Oh I see. You like him.''

''I do not like him.''

''There is no way to deny it you like him-oh look at the time I gotta go meet Koga! See ya Love ya bye!'' Ayumi said and hung up the phone

''I hate her.'' Kagome said to herself

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Maybe if I call San San she'll take my side. No wait she's babysitting Kohaku. Their probably playing video games and me calling will mess her up an she'll kill me. Like I need another person on my back.'' Kagome said to herself.

''I call ebony then!'' Kagome said dialing Ebony's phone number

''Hello?'' A drowsy voice said

''Ebby?'' Kagome asked

''Oh hi Kags sup?''

''Ok so you know how I went on a date with the caption of the football team right?''

''Wrong. Who is this person anyway? I never get filled in on the good gossip!'' Ebony exclaimed in a pouting way.

''Calm down I need your brain that's filled with advice so bear with me. Sesshomaru is the caption of the football team-''

''Wait up. You actually went to a football game? I thought you said football was a waste of good grass to natures animals in need to feed their kin! And a waste of electricity for electric cars in need of power!'' Ebony practically yelled

''NO!!! Never in hell would I go to a football game were guys get beat up just to protect a piece of fabric inflated with hot gas. I had to give towels to the football team remember?''

''Oh so you had to give towels to the football guys. But how did you- and why did you-''

''Ebony stop talking **please.** This is becoming a bigger issue then it already is, now listen for five minutes without shooting questions at me. Sesshomaru wouldn't stop bothering me from the time that I got there. He finally demanded me to go out with him and he wouldn't even give me a five second notice to say no. So I went out with him. _ Reluctantly._''

''Ok hmm I get it. Let me guess your next output. You're going to say Ayumi or Sango called you and put it point blank that you like him and there's nothing you can say to change the fact right?''

''See you're my little genius. But I don't like him I swear on our band's grave. Yet, when Ayumi asked what he was like, the only thing I could come up with was perverted.''

''Kagome I hate to admit it myself but if you honestly meant you don't like him you would be able to come up with more things. That's a fact. So believe it or not you may not like him now, but you just might go smitten for him later.''

''You really think that? That I, Kagome Higurashi AKA baddest of the bitches could like him? Your ludicrous.''

''No you are. Just think about it Kagome...just think about it.''

And Ebony hung up the phone

''OH MY FREAKIN GOSH!!!!!!'' Kagome sceamed

Kagome took the largest pillow she owned and screamed to the heavens how much rage she had. Not even a huge pillow could mute that.

She layed down closing her eyes forgetting everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Downstairs)

Knock, knock...

''Who is it?'' Her mother asked

''A friend.'' The person said back

''Oh hello! I haven't seen you before what's your name?''

''Sesshomaru.''

''Oh my daughter had a date with you ddin't she?''

''Well actually yes Mrs. Higurashi''

''Ok you go on up to her room and give her a wake-up call. Shame that she forgotten a date.'' Her mother replied

''Which is hers?'' Sesshomaru asked going upstairs

''Second room on the left side down the hall!''

''Thank-you.''

''You're welcome.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Upstairs in Kagome's room)

Sesshomaru saw that Kagome's door had signs that said **'KEEP OUT.' , 'PEOPLE I WON'T MURDER ONLY', **and **'Souta if your coming into my room I'll rip your holy guts out and feed them to my cat'**. Sesshomaru cringed with fear for a second. He opened up the door to a sleeping bump in her bed that was her. He decided that he should take a look around first.

He walked over to her studio part of her room and saw varies of guitars, a drum set, microphones, and a white huge piano with her intals on it. Then he tip-tioed over to the poster section o her room and saw lots of goth posters and anime posters. They all looked hand sketched so she must have did them herself. Sesshomaru was impressed.

Most of the girls rooms he had seen or been in had pink and green everywere. The brightness of the colors made his eyes burn. But hers was different. He walked over to her bedvand saw red and black everywhere. It made you eyes stare longingly and it amused him.He sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her.

Kagome's hair was ruffled all over her face and it looked a bit too cute for Sesshomaru. Her eyelashes brushed against her face every time she breathed. She had a slight smile on her face despite what happened earlier.

(A/N; You know so don't ask.)

Because of her not being all the way covered up the crop top she was wearing didn't cover her stomach and he could see her navel. Curves showed everytime she breathed in and out. Sesshomaru's hand moved toward her stomach with him knowing. His hand caressed her stomach and she let out a small chuckle.

Sesshomaru stopped and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. She moved but didn't wake up. He shook her harder and her eyes started to open. Kagome looked up at him with a slight smile. It was contagious and Sesshomaru smiled back.

''Sesshomaru...'' Kagome started to say ''**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOIN G IN MY ROOM YOU STALKER? I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!'' **Kagome said yelling.

''Well to answer you questions you have a date with me and be happy it's almost Christmas so I have a present for you. And you are going on a date with me and I'm not leaving until you are ready to go.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

''**I'M. NOT. GOING. GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM. RIGHT. ****NOW.**'' Kagome said trying to keep her anger in control.

''Oh yes you are honey.'' Her mom said across the hall.

''YOU LET THE BASTURD IN?''

''Yes I did and he's not a basturd. He's handsome and I'm glad you finnally have a date.'' Her mother replied

''Fine.'' Kagome said stomping her way towards the closet.

'She's even cuter when she pouts' Sesshomaru thought

'Of course she is she's ours.'

'Indeed'

Kagome picked out a navy blue senquined top and black crop jacket to go over. Then she got out some blue skinny jeans with black pumps. She walked over to her bathroom went in and slammed the door.

She put on the top and firgured out it was a shirt that showed skin and went back to her closet to get faded jeans with rips in the knees. Kagome returned to the bathroom and finished putting on the outfit and put her hair in a messy ponytail.

She left the bathroom to find Sesshomaru staring fully at her.

''Quit staring dipwad.'' Kagome said crossing her arms.

''Now is that a way to treat a date?'' Sesshomaru asked

''I don't think I asked for one''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At resturant)

''My father owns this resturant.'' Sesshomaru said sitting in a booth.

''Oh joy.''

''Why don't you come sit by me?''

''Why don't you drop dead?''

''My my you have just got on my naughty list.''

''What your Santa Claus? That fits. You break into peoples houses and leave gifts.

''You don't believe in Santa?''

''Not fully.''

''Well I'm gonna make you believe in him fully this Christmas.''

''Why do you care anyway?''

''Because who doesn't believe in Santa doesn't know what they're missing.''

''And this comes from the guy that would beat someone to a pulp just for talking to me right?''

''Yup.''

''You...you don't believe in Santa?'' a little girl asked

''Who are you little cutie?'' Kagome asked bending down to pick her up.

''I am 6 and a half not your average big kid. My name is Rin. Hi pretty lady!'' Rin said sucking her thumb

''Aww you're so cute!'' Kagome said

Rin was dressed in a black velvet dress with stockings. She came up to Kagome's thigh. Rin was small but had long hair.

''That's my annoying cousin Rin.'' Sesshomaru said

''You don't like me?'' Rin said her eyes watering up.

''Stop being mean Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said throwing her bread at his face.

''Haha pretty lady funny!'' Rin said clapping her hands together.

''It's not funny if your the one getting your face smothered in olive oil.''

''Whatever meanie.''

''Rin's right. Who cares what you think?'' Kagome asked laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''I actually liked that date'' Kagome said getting out of the car.

''Yea it must have been fun making my date a living hell.''

''It was fun. Thanks.'' Kagome said leaning over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

''I guess the date wasn't bad.'' Sesshomaru said

''Bye Sesshomaru''

'Oh kami did I really kiss the guy?' Kagome thought

'It is true. You DO like him' Her mind said

'Say what you want but I don't like him'

'Oh well see if that's right or not'

'I'm sure we will.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So was it too short? I hope not this thing took two days. But I'm not going to demand I'm going to get down on my knees and BEG.

Plz read and review!!!!!


	6. Something You Wouldn't See Coming

(A/N; Guys, you should know I made you guys wait...I've already made this chapter a WHOLE longtime ago. Infact I made this before Christmas Eve. But like I said I haven't had Internet. All I'm doing right now is switching this chapter onto a new computer with Internet.)

Disclaimer: You know, I seriously don't own Inuyasha and if Rumiko knew what I was making out Sesshomaru to be he/she would probably kill me.

So let's keep this OUR secret (meaning if I go down for this you're sure as hell coming down with me.).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 6 (HAHAHAH XXXXXXD!)**_

_Sup homes? __I'm doing great__- WAIT. Wrong. I'm not doing great I kissed Sesshomaru! If I were ever to have a boyfriend the only person I would considor is Hojo. But he's cute, great, totally my vibe...as a friend. I just don't feel well, waiting for what he's going to do next. I waiting for Hojo to make Halo 3 plans. As for Sesshomaru I guess I'm up for anything. Even though I act as if I'm not. Though...Hojo would fit in with the the magical wickedness flowing around my crew. But if I ever kissed Hojo I wouldn't feel like I was smelling great cologne and my world was being lifted off the darkness. I would feel as if I was kissing...Inuyasha. God why didn't I just say Sango? Now I'm going to puke. Ether the thought of kissing my best friend will make me gag of the thought of kissing that vile creature. _

_Anyway, I don't know what to do at all. I liked kissing Sesshomaru's cheek. It smelled really great and his face is soo smooth... I CANNOT AND WILL NOT date him. No matter how hard I try. And I can pretend hella good. Let me just get to when I arrived at school ok? I need to think..._

''Hey guys!'' Kagome said waving her hand from the back of the school hall.

''Yo'' Sango said back

''Sango I've been meaning to speak with you! And it's serious.''

''Yeah to talk about how she's melted like butter on a hot piece of toast for Sesshomaru-san'' Ayumi said taunting her

''Not in the same infliction but yeah she's totally got the hots.'' Ebony said agreeing

''Guys how can you be so cruel? No, I don't have the hot. Except it and move on? Geez.'' Kagome said back

''Have you heard that two is better then one Kaggie?'' Sango asked

''No don't tell me you've took their side without getting my side of the story first!!''

''I haven't took their sides...yet.''

''Well we have 15 minutes to book. Tell us three reasons why you don't and never will like him and mean it.'' Ayumi said

''I'll give you more then three Sake's babes. 1)He's perverted. 2)stupid 3) a stalker, and most importantly he went through my stuff.'' Kagome said proudly

Because honest to kami she didn't mean a damn word she said well, except the peverted part.

''Hmm guess we were wrong- wait _how_ did he get into your stuff? Don't tell my ears you went on another date with him?'' Sango said covering her ears

''It's not like I wanted to. Besides, this is all a plan to get Kik-roach back.'' Kagome said

''Oh you're right we still haven't got them back have we?'' Ebony asked

''And what's worse is we didn't get to beat her in music!'' Ayumi stated sadly.

''Or period. You're right Kagome we gotta get them back some way!'' Sango agreed pumping her fist in the air.

''And why stop there? We could kill to birds with one hot stone. I'm going to get Sesshomaru for making me go out with him. Nothing to serious it's just dates. Though I'm going to get Kik-roach so mad and jealous her fake blonde hair will fall out.'' Kagome said

''Oh good one Kagome you are so evil it's delicious.''

''I'm evilicious. Hmmm, the Winter Wonderland dance is coming up soon. You know, for the holidays. Since I'm editor in the yearbook I get to help put the decor up. Knowing Sesshomaru he'll ask me out. I'll go with him.''

''Your not going to do something big and bad are you?'' Ayumi asked.

''No because I ahh err, kinda wanna go with him...'' Kagome said fidgeting with her plaid miniskirt with blue leggings.

''You're fuzzing kidding me.'' Sango asked

''Hey Kagome hasn't felt this way in a long time. Give 'er a break San San. I mean what about you huh?'' Ebony asked

''Well I haven't looked at it that way yes. But, if what Ayumi says is right and your melting hot and fast you should probably not see this guy.''

''I still rock guys socks off. ''

''We all rock.''

''We sure think highly of ourselves.'' Sango said walking over to her locker with Ebony.

''See ya guys!'' Kagome said

''You too!'' They replied.

''I gotta head to history class early today Kags see ya!'' Ayumi said shutting her locker

''Oh and why would that be? You hate school and everything about it. Why so eager beaver to get to it?'' Kagome asked looking suspiciously at Ayumi.

''Because Koga told me to be!''

''Hmm. Morning make-out right?''

''Right-o Sherlock! See you in english'' Ayumi said waving

''Yuppers you too!''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Hey beautiful.'' Inuyasha said standing beside her opened locker.

''You are sure lucky this thing doesn't open up more because you would get socked in the face.'' Kagome said putting her messenger bag in.

''Girl and their PMSing-OWW!'' Inuyasha yelled as his foot was stepped on by the furious Kagome

''Let me tell you something Inuyasha, if I was PMSing you'd be in the ER by now.''

''Hey it's almost Christmas get happy!'' He said holding his foot in pain

''You are right Inuyasha.''

''I am?''

''Yea so let me say a holiday poem that does not rythm will ya?''

''Um is this bad?''

''No. But if you don't stop I'm going to shove coal so far up your stocking you'll be choking up diamonds. Got it?'' Kagome asked sweetly

''Merry Christmas!'' Inuyasha said as he fast walked over to his locker.

''Now that's better.'' Kagome said getting her yearbook stuff together.

''You owe me a date.'' Sesshomaru said opening up his locker.

''I owe you nothing. When is that little cute cousin of yours ever going to play tricks with me on you again?'' Kagome aksed with her books aginist her chest leaning by her locker.

''Four days from today since her family will be staying at my families house for Christmas. When is Shippo you've been talking about so much to Rin about going to come?'' He replied

''The same time yours is coming. Christmas day. His family is bigger then mine and they're coming to my house. And besides, even if I actually _wanted_ to be stuck with you for kami knows how many brutal hours I have cooking to do. Shippo's family eats a lot.''

''Ok. Kagome's there's something I have to ask you.''

''Yup?''

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!

''Well we gotta get to class so I'll tell you later.''

''Ok.''

'_Maybe hanging out with Sesshomaru isn't so bad. After he stops trying to be perverted' _Kagome thought

_**'You like this guy don't you? Well he is kinda hot.'**_

_'I don't really like him that much err.'_

_**'Says you'**_

_'Whatever'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So today you all have to sign these sheets for permission to bring cameras to the dance, and make sure you have page one through eleven done in your video editing book! Oh and before the bell rings when you see the sheets to sign for the cameras you'll see another sheet with group leaders and names. Have a good day students!'' Mrs. Auniyo said

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!

Kagome gathered her books and laid her pencil case on top of them and left her seat.

''Kagome may I have a word with you!'' Mrs. Auniyo asked

''Yeah.'' Kagome said putting her books on the teacher's desk.

''Kagome I'm sure you have already grasped the whole editing and video lesson this semester right?'' The teacher asked

''Well um... pretty much yes. Is that a problem Mrs. A?''

''No no, of course it's not Kagome. But you're a very fast learner and I'm sure you don't have to do tonight's homework yes?''

''No I guess not.''

''Keep up the work Kagome. You may have a position in becoming the co-supervisor for yearbook. Right next to me.''

''Seriously? For real?'

''Yes.''

''That would be surreal for me Mrs. A thank yu so much. Anything else you need to tell me before I leave?''

''Oh yes I forgot I've seen your sketches and they're magnificent. I would be honored if you forgot about tonight's homework and came up with a design for the yearbook's front-cover. That's not to much is it?

''Oh it's a pleasure Mrs. A! I'm positive you won't be sorry!'' Kagome said taking her books and running out of the room with excitment.

I'm positive too, Kagome.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Wow I can't believe I can do some fun homework for once! If my old math teacher Mr. Sounga doesn't ruin it.' Kagome thought running to her locker

''Kagome can I talk to you for a minute?'' Sesshomaru asked

''Well make it snappy I got History Major in five.'' Kagome said looking at her watch.

''Well you know about the dance right?'' Sesshomaru started

''Uh huuh...'' Kagome replied going through her locker to get her history stuff.

''You probably think the Winter Wonderland dance is a waste of chemicals and food, and a vile way to recycle and all...'' Sesshomaru kept saying

''Sesshomaru could you speed this up I have to go in two mintues.'' Kagome said more than asked

''Well could you go with me so I won't have to go with Kikyo?''

''Couldn't you just not go?''

''My parents don't trust me with the house alone.''

''Hugh sure. Just don't bore me to death with your lameness or I'll walk out on you JUST to be funny.'' Kagome said whispering in his ear seductively.

Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and turned his head to face hers. He moved in to her face and grabbed her chin and kissed her. She moaned and he took that in a way to slide his tounge into her mouth. She warpped her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. Sesshomaru explored her mouth sucking on her tounge.

They were there until Kagome figured out she was going to be late for class for reasons she did not want to explain. She broke from the kiss and looked at him

''I'll pick you up at seven then'' He whispered sexily into her ear

''Ok then it's a date.'' She said back sexily too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HAHA! Twist I gave you! Well this chapter has been broke in two so you'll get more tomorrow because my mum is getting mean on me. Gorgen Morgen over in Germany and Good night!!!!!!!

5 reviews for the twist or no update. Plan and Simple.


	7. Completely Unbelievable

(A/N; Ello mates would you like a scotch of tea? Lol. Once again here I am writing a story you're enjoying that I don't get to. Its unfair!!!!! Anyway you wanna here the story not me bablling right? Right.)

Fanged Falcon: Look, I told you I gave you a twist! I'll explain why that happened later. Haha I told you I'd give you a twist! Go back into chapter 3. Remember???

Disclaimer: If I don't say this the flying monkeys will steal my black hair dye so... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 7 (HAHAH cough XXD!)**_

_OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OHMYGOD!!!!!!!! __**OH MY GOD!!!!!!**__ How, why oh why dear lord did I do that. WHY? I mean my bffls told me to do a fake-out make-out with him but __**that**__ was not fake. By any means was that fake. Great how am I supposed to explain that to Sango? I can't even explain that to myself!! It just...happened. Oh yea if I say that to San San she'll go and put dead frogs and rats in his locker. Well, he came onto ME. I didn't start kissing him. But I did... I'm not really winning this aguement. _

_You know what? FINE! Damnit I like him! FINE! I'll say it he's hot. and FINE! I liked that damned kiss too! But not fine. I cannot date him. I need counseling..._

_Let me just take you to the part that happened later. Oh kami whatever._

''Hey Ayumi who's the armrest?'' Kagome asked walking up to Ayumi and Koga.

''The name's Koga.'' He said

''It speaks too! I say he's a keeper Ayumi.'' Kagome said nudging Ayumi and giggling

''Koga this is my very rude friend Kagome. Kagome, Koga.'' She said

''Putter there!'' Kagome said

''Ayumi you friend's pretty cool.'' Koga replied

''I have a name!''

'Well I guess we're all going to History together huh? Hey Kagome hows the decoration going for yearbook? With you the editor I'm sure the will be smoking with your wicked aura.''

''We haven't started the decorating yet. After school we will I'm sure of it. After class I have to see what group I'm in, and hope some fan club girl isn't a leader of it.'' Kagome replied turning at the corner of the hall.

''Hmm sounds interesting. Did you hear Yuki Sohma is joining our class? Along with Tohru Honda? Everyone says they're off and on but I don't even think they've ever been a couple!'' Ayumi said

(A/N; Do those names sound familier?)

''I know Yuki. Every girl kisses the ground he walks on. He's pretty nice I guess. Not my type though. Way to quiet for me. He'd be great with Ebby. She likes those kinda guys.''

''Do you care I'm listening to girl gossip?'' Koga asked butting in.

''Nope. Hey go talk to your friends over there. We got five minutes before our teacher gets here so shoo!'' Ayumi said shoving her hands in gesture.

''Whatever.'' Koga said walking away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''So anyway as I was saying-'' Kagome started, ''I don't really know if we should hook Ebony up with Yuki. Like, wouldn't that be stealing him away from Tohru?''

''I don't know. She hangs 'round this guy named Kyo. But I always see Ebby cutting her eye at Kyo every once in a while. Maybe we should go for Kyo as a boyfriend with Ebby instead.'' Ayumi said sitting down a desk away from Kagome.

''But isn't the majority of that guy violent? Ebony likes quiet guys remember?'' Kagome asked laying her books on her desk and sat down.

''But opposites attract Kags. I think we should go for Kyo then. And he looks like a punker. That should bring some excitement into Ebony's life. Then she won't be so shy withthe boys.''

''Your not a virgin are you?'' Kagome said smiling.

''Come on Kagome. I couldn't have as many boyfriends as I have if I was. But I am not a tramp.''

''Oh god forbid. Don't worry Ayumi we all don't think your a slut. How many guys though?''

''Two, I solemnly swear.''

''See that's not a slut. Now if you said something like fourteen that would be a slut.''

''How about you?''

''None.''

''I thought you went through atleast two by now.''

''How funny, you know San San?''

''Maybe one because she has that peverted boyfriend Miroku.''

''She went for that guy? Oh I SO gotta tease her about it.''

''Me too I just recently heard from Ebony.''

''Oh.''

''Good afternoon students! Sorry I'm late. Today we will be studying about the celestial robe from the stops novel 'Kaguya's Past Revealed'. Kagome will you please read the first paragraph on page 223 please?''

''Yes Mrs. Keade; 'Kaguya stops time without remorse or mercy, and her her decendent of a mirror she can make all your dreams and desires. Though can you decide between your biggest wishes or will you stay who you are for your bethrothed, and destiny? It's always a battle from greed to acceptance.'' Kagome read.

''Thank you Kagome. Can you elaborate with that for us?'' Mrs.Keade said more than asked

''Yes. As everyone probably knows you have to love who you are. Yes that is so true but it's very hard to do so when you feel like no one wants you or loves you. But even though this half-demon in the book doesn't know it there's always going to be someone out there that loves him just the way he is. Even though you feel all alone, like no one understands, or you think that you'd be doing a favor to everyone if you changed that wouldn't be sticking true to yourself. Kami made that person that way for a reason. The hanyou is in a battle to find confidense in being himself. No matter what anybody wants him to be.'' Kagome said

Yuki's head shot up and he stared at Kagome and smiled.

(A/N; Look I'm sorry if my reviewers don't know what Fruits Basket is. I hope one of you do so you can explain it.)

''Very very good Kagome.'' Mrs. Keade said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Guys I can't go to band practice today.'' Kagome said putting her stuff in her locker.

''What why? I thought you said putting up decorations would only be from five o'clock to six o'clock!'' Ayumi said

''Yea but I have homework tonight.''

''Kagome come on your like a genius you don't need time for just homework you probably already done it in History Major.'' Sango said

''Yeah but I don't have video editing homework. I get to design the cover of the yearbook!'' Kagome said excitingly.

''Wow that's awesome Kagome!'' Ebony exclaimed

''I know. So can I please squeeze practice in tomorrow?'' Kagome begged

''Yea sure don't sweat it. Let's just get to lunch please?'' Ayumi asked

''You go. I'm going to see what group I'm in for decorations ok?''

''Yea sure meet us at the sushi bar!'' Sango said waving

''I will!''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Oh my god if I'm with Sesshoma-jerk I'll die. And I can't face him after well...that. And if he's the caption of the group I'll go to hell.'' Kagome thought racing through the sign sheets.

Kagome scanned through the sheets and saw she was team C. She shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. When she scanned through team leaders she saw;

_**And if life just could get any better-**_ Sesshomaru is team leader. And when she saw her team member she almost crushed through the wall with her foot.

**HELL NO!**

Does kami get a kick out of making me suffer? Well fine. I'll suffer through putting up decor with Kikyo the cockroach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HAHA!!!! Another twist! And a cliff hanger. PLZ DON'T KILL ME!

Hall Of Fame (People That review)

_**Fanged Falcon: **__ I'm simply putting you first because I remember your name! Lol Jk! You rock!_

_**MadeNew: **__You rock your my first reviewer!!!_

_**TheUserIsNotReal:**__ I wish you were real...then I could talk to you! Lol!_

_**Th3 Saiint:**__ I wish you would review more...cuz I know your reading the story._

_**PrincessKagome88:**__ You too review darn it!_

_**xoxo Sake Fan xoxo:**__ Even though you don't review your name makes you rock my sox!_

_**ihavewierdfriends:**__ REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shakes her with violence) MUHAHAHA!!!_

_**sesshomarusama33:**__ YOU ARE AWESOME!!! I LOVE YOU!!! (Not in that way --)_

_**Wowsiess:**__ Hmm how do I put this??? Your ummm WICKED!!_

_**amethyst131:**__ I know your reading...I can smell your fear here me ROAR!!!_

_**MidnightTheif15:**__ Your name rocks. That's all I have to say. Hmmm If you review give me a name that you think rox because mines lame. Anyway stay wicked in control!_

_**Andy:**__ Guns&Roses dude. WAIT THAT'S A GREAT NICKNAME!!!! H/O!!!_

_**inuyashaloveskagome4ever: **__ I really wish Inuyasha did...KIDDING!!!! Keep your rocking aura in contol dudette. I don't want you to burst from MORE MORE MORE! How about you gimme MORE REVIEWS??? Lol kidding you rock._

_**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner**__: KIKYO HATERS UNITE!!!!! We both are awesome as chocolate ice cream. Unless...you don't like chocolate then that'll be a problem._

_I'M TIRED I'LL PUT MORE PEOPLE UP LATER STAY WICKED AND ROCKOLICIOUS! _

_AND THE MESSAGE IS CLEAR:_

_I need 6 reviews or no update. And I'll be happy to get even more ()_

_Guns&Rose,_

_CG._


	8. A Outburst Of Uncontrollable Emotions

(A/N; Guys you don't know how much I love you!!! Your all wicked awesome cool and chill as ice cream!!! Omg you're all rockin'! I'm just so thankful for you all.)

Disclaimer: Were Here! We solemnly swear! That we don't own Inuyasha! Get used to it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 8 (MUHAHAHcoughHAHA XXXXD!)**_

''I don't feel like eating, I'm not in the mood anymore.'' Kagome said sitting down in the booth.

''Kagome get a grip. If you lose 10 more pounds you'll officially become anorexic.'' Ayumi said

''Hey you guys hardly eat and you all look like Victoria Secret is calling your name.''

''Because our matabilizim isn't going at the rate as a dog's heartbeat!'' Ebony said eyes bulging out.

''Um call down Ebby seriously. I'm not hungry because guess who's on my decorating team?''

''Umm...hentai boy and Ayumi's boyfriend?'' Sango asked.

''Iie, Kik-roach and football dude.''

''WHAT?'' Ayumi said shrieked.

''Yup I did the same thing. Somehow I can't get away from those people. They keep haunting me like stalkers. Sesshomaru was probably smirking his ass off, Kikyo is plotting how to ruin every last day of my precious youth. After their standing ovation and the 'BoBs' (Battle of Bands) I'm just edging to knock her head through a wall!''

''Then rip her plastic guts out Kags!'' Sango said like it was obvious.

''Don't you know I can't bring my personal life into the making of this dance? The job production is important I can't fool around on it. Mrs. A's job depends on it!!''

''How?'' Ebony asked

''Well you know the past few yearbooks ever known to Shikon High have sucked? Well the district just think there wasting their money so this yearbook.''

''Doesn't that mean Mrs. A will lose her job?'' Ayumi asked

''Derr. Mrs.A is too nice for me to let that happen. So I'm thinking if everyone in yearbook works their hardest Mrs. A won't lose her job! And most importantly the yearbook will keep on going from years to come.'' Kagome said

''That sounds like a great plan.'' Ebony said agreeing

''Ummm-hmm!'' Sango and Ayumi agreed too

''I just hope it works.''

''Hey guys, hey Ebony.'' Kyo said walking up to him.

Kagome leaned into Ayumi's ear and whispered; ''Oh he's a hot one.''

''I know'' Ayumi whispered back

''Hey Kyon Kyon! This is Ebby as you already know, Kagome, Ayumi, and I'm Sango-san!'' Sango said pointing.

''Hi Kyo.'' Ebony said blushing

''Yo.''

''So what brings you here?'' Kagome asked

''I'm trying to get a job here so I can get away from that damn Yuki.''

''That's pretty obvious that you hate Yuki-chan Kyon Kyon.'' Kagome said

''Just tell your sister Kagura to stay away from me.'' Kyo said looking scared

''Come on Kyo she just likes you.''

''From what she does I'd think she hates me.''

''Oh she still expresses her love as hurting you still? Poor Kyon Kyon!'' Ayumi said sweetly.

''Don't call me Kyon Kyon!'' Kyo exclaimed

''Chillax.''

''Later.'' Kyo said walking away.

''Oh he's SO hot Ebby! If I wasn't stuck to Koga I'd go for him!'' Ayumi said

''I don't know guys. I haven't been in the dating game in a while. And he doesn't even seem my type.'' Ebony said shrugging her shoulders.

''Ebony quit lying. And here are the facts why you are so lying; 1) He's hot and you know it. 2) He's cool and you need that kind of guy! 3) You'd be so cute together 4)-'' Kagome said counting her fingers before Ayumi cut her off.

''4) HE'S HOT!'' Ayumi finished

''Ayumi stop it you already have a boyfriend to keep you company so stop it. It's Ebony's search not yours.'' Sango said

''Humph''

''Fine. But I'm only doing this so Ayumi won't steal him.''

''Thata girl!'' Sango said hugging Ebony like a mum.

''You girl get off on this stuff don't you?'' Ebony asked

''Totally'' Ayumi replied

''You know it girl.'' Kagome replied

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ok I'm done! GOTCHA!!!! What kind of lonely bitch would I be if I did that? A mean bitch of course!)

''Yea I know, I'll talk to you later see ya!'' Kagome said waving and running to were the yearbook staff had to go.

''You too Kaggie! Tell Kikyo bite me for us ok?'' Sango said

''I'll be sure to San San!''

000090000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok what do I have to do so I can hit the road? I have a nail appointment to go to. People are you listening to me?'' Kikyo said snapping her fingers.

''You are lucky I don't snip your toes and your fingers off.'' Kagome said leaning up from putting decorations on the wall

''Is that a threat?'' Kikyo said clashing towards her.

''No just a simple almost promise.''

''Babes chillax!'' Miroku said butting in.

''Why should I listen to you? You're shaking it up with my best friend you hentai!'' Kagome said slapping his face.

''Damn that hurt!''

''Oh really I thought it would knock some sense into you.''

''Guys stop it already!'' Belinda said

''Fine. Let's just do this and not let anything or _anybody _get in our way.'' Kagome said going back up on the latter.

''Yes please let's.'' Miroku said rubbing his face.

''What's the abbriviation for Montana?'' Kagome asked

''MT?'' A person asked.

''Yes keep our minds empty. Or for further example keep your mind how Kikyo keeps hers!'' Kagome said shouting.

''YEA!''

''Hey bitch.'' Kikyo said pouring white paint over Kagome. ''Got milk?''

''OH NO SHE DID NOT!'' Belinda said looking at Kagome flaring eyes.

''Oh, yes I think that bitch did.'' Kagome said whipping her body over to Kikyo's. ''I said don't make me hurt you.''

''Bring it on Yankee''

''OH IT IS SO ON!!!!!!'' Kagome said punching Kikyo in the face with the white paint bucket

(This is rated Mature for use of language. Reader discretion is advised for younger groups)

''Shit!'' Kikyo said putting her hand over her broken nose.

''It's not over yet you kami forsaken son of a bitch!'' Kagome said taking off her heels and kicking Kikyo in the gut.

''Damnit!!'' Kikyo said holding her stomach

''I said it isn't-'' before Kagome was being held up by Sesshomaru ''Stop before you do more damage.''

''That bitch hasn't even seen the meaning of damage let me go!'' Kagome said kicking

''No, you've done enough now stop.''

(Ok younger readers can read this again

''Fine. This isn't over yet Barbie.'' Kagome said calming down after Sesshomaru put her down

''Bring it on Yankee'' Kikyo said wiping blood from her face

''_**Oh it is SO on'' Kagome**_ said her eyes almost turning red.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Ok you guys can go home! Thanks for your work. I'm sorry about those confrontation earlier guys. You're doing a wonderful job though!'' The gym teacher said

''Sorry about earlier Mr. Natsuki'' Kagome said with her new clothes on she keeps stashed in her locker and wet hair

''Oh Kagome I know about your anger problems. I'm fully not surprised you did that to Kikyo after she dumped white paint on you.'' Mr. Natsuki said smiling

''That plastic Barbie'' Kagome muttered under her breath

''You are in that band Sake's Oxogen right?''

''The K in 'Sake' speaking.''

''Well it would be nice if you and the rest of your band performed for the Winter Wonderland dance.''

''Really? That's great we even have a song for the occasion too Mr. Natsuki! We could even have Cupid's Chokehold perform too. The lead singer is a great friend of mine.''

''That's great Kagome. I'm looking forward to it. Oh and next time you hurt her, make sure not too bad ok?''

''Umm Mr.-''

''Her father and I didn't really get along and well, I did the same thing as you. And besides that girl won't do a thing in gym like she's special or something. I see a bit of me in you and well, I know what you're going through.''

''Wow thanks, bye Mr.Natsuki!''

''You too Kagome.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome I need to talk to you for a second.'' Sesshomaru said walking towards her

''Why do you always have to talk to me anyway?'' Kagome asked

''Because I like you.'' Sesshomaru said smirking

''Yea if like stands for lying.''

''Anyway, come to my car for your present.''

''What the present a thong and a bra?'' Kagome joked

''Come on'' Sesshomaru said taking Kagome's hand and running to his car

!!!&&&&&!!!&&&!!!!&&&!!!!

''Close your eyes.''

''No.''

''Close your eyes''

''No.'' Kagome said

''Close--your--eyes--'' Sesshomaru said getting angry

''No--ooo'' Kagome gimmicked

''Close your eyes damnit or no gift!''

''Fine just shut it already.'' Kagome said closing her eyes and crossing her chest.

Sesshomaru leaned into his car and got out a large box and held it up in his hands

''Open your eyes.''

''Ugh.'' Kagome stammered opening her eyes

''Let me hurry up and open this thing so I can leave already'' Kagome said sitting down on the hood of Sesshomaru's car

Kagome ripped the ribbon off the box in a hurry and took the top off and she wasn't even aware her jaw dropped until she felt cool air touching her teeth. Her eyes couldn't even take a break to blink as they rested on the jewel encrusted guitar. Kagome saw black and white jewels that she didn't even have enough brain power to figure out what they were. And in rhinestone writing it said 'Sake's Oxogen'. Kagome was so surprised and fazed she could even try to _pretend_ to be mean.

''It's---it's---it's-''

''You obviously don't like it do you?'' Sesshomaru said his head sagging

''It's so beautiful I love it thank you so much!'' Kagome said wrapping her arms Sesshomaru's neck and giving him a kiss.

_Oh I remember that. Man I can't believe I did that then, and I darn sure can't now. Was it hormones? Maybe it was my time of the month? I can't recall but it makes me feel a whole lot better saying it. I couldn't control my emotions because I was under the influence of hormones. Yeah, that sounds better. Anyway, on with the story._

''So you love it huh?'' Sesshomaru asked wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer which of course, he did.

''Hai, but don't get any funny ideas.''

''Well you owe me a date.''

''No.''

''How about a slumber party?''

''Gross. I'd be scarred for life if I ever saw you in pj's. I'd rather do the date. And even that will scare me mentally.

''eight o'clock it is then.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kagome was home that day practicing some new songs on her brand spankin' new guitar (sadly from Sesshomaru InuTashio) and thought about a few things and though 'Hey why don't I make a new song?' So right now she's singing her new song totally in her little wicked world. And once again forgot about her date that's in five minutes. Let's take you to where she left off singing shall I?_

DISCLAIMER!!!: I DON'T OWN AVRIL LAVIGNE (cries) OR HER AWESOME SONG 'TAKE ME AWAY'

(A/N; If you don't read the lyrics and skip this you won't understand a damn thing later.)

**I can not find a way to describe it**

**It's there inside, all I do is hide,**

**I wish that it would just go away**

Kagome got up from her bed and walked over to her bedroom window and sat down on the ledge (Kags is not afraid of heights not even snakes, YIKES!) and sang for the the world to hear...

**What would you do? You do if you knew? **

**What would you do??**

Kagome sang louder letting her rage out for her father that left her when she was six...and how he left her was cold. Cold blooded to be exact. If you are thinking that, that's why she's so rebelling now...you're right. And this song is a sad song, a maddness song..

**All The Pain I Thought In You, All The Thoughts Lead Back To You!**

**Back To What Was Never Said, Back And Forth **

**Inside My Head...**

**I Can't Handle This Confusion..**

**I'm Unable Come And Take Me Away!**

Kagome was totally oblivious to Sesshomaru parking his car in their driving lot. Sesshomaru could tell she was feeling a mix of emotions and if she didn't pay attention to her surroundings soons she would fall off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Downstairs)

Knock, knock

''Who is it?'' Kagome's mother yelled to the door.

''Sesshomaru.'' He said back

Hana Higurashi walked to the door and glided it open to reveal a handsome man named Sesshomaru.

''Don't tell me she forget yet another date?''

''Yes she did.''

''Well you hear that music upstairs? That's Kagome making up her new song. You already know she's very talented. Well let's go upstairs and walk in on her instead of stopping her. The song she's singing is very interesting. I think you will agree with me as well.'' Her mother said heading toward her bedroom

!!!&&&!!!&&&!!!&&&!!!&&&!!&&&!&!&!&!

(Up In Kagome's Pad AKA her bedroom)

**I feel like I**

**Am all alone**

**All by myself,**

**I need to get around this- **Kagome said tears streaming down her eyes.

Just then the door opened to have her mum and Sesshomaru's presence.

''Dear don't worry we didn't come to interrupt-''

''Well mum, you kinda did.'' Kagome said stopping her tears off with the back off her hand still not turning around to look at them.

''Kagome all we did was come here to listen''

''Doesn't sound like you are.'' Kagome said in a mad manner tears still threating her to be unleashed

''_**Anyway,**_-'' Her mother sounded a bit irrated ''get on with the show already!''

''With pleasure.'' Kagome replied.

Kagome put the guitar back on her shoulders and started the song again. Sesshomaru stared at her all the way through and saw that was what she truly loved to do. Sing. But what was she singing? He was too busy looking at her features. She was wearing a blue miniskirt with gray/silver capri stockings. She had on a shirt with a black guitar on it. Her hair was sexy looking to him for reasons he didn't know. Then she had on white socks with pink lines at the top. After that he saw black pumps. When he turned to look at her face again she had hot pink lipgloss on her sugarcane lips. He could tell she was crying why? Did it have something to do with the song?? As far as he was concerned he wanted to take the clothes off her. No matter how good it looked on her. That made him look at her smugly.

**I feel like I**

**Am all alone**

**All by myself**

**I need to get around this...**

**My words are cold, **

**I don't want them to hurt you**

Kagome sang this part looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes. Now Sesshomaru knew why she was the way she is. And also why she was crying.

**If I show, I don't think you'd understand**

**Cause no one understands...**

Kagome sang this part looking away because tears were falling down her cheeks and her eyes were swelling up. But she wasn't going to stop singing for a couple of salt drops falling down her face. No way in hell. Which gave her more reasoning to be mad, and sing the chorus with anger.

**All The Pain I Thought In You, All The Thoughts Lead Back To You!**

**Back To What Was Never Said, Back And Forth **

**Inside My Head...**

**I Can't Handle This Confusion..**

**I'm Unable Come And Take Me Away!**

_'Is Kagome sending me a message through her lyrics?'_ Sesshomaru thought

_**'Well maybe if you'd stop staring at her body and wanting to have sex with her you'd figure that out, but no I don't think this is for us. I think this is for her father'**_ His inner beast answered back

_'You mean the one that died?'_

_**'No the fourth one- of course the one that died you dumb ass!'**_

_'This Sesshomaru is no dumb ass.'_

_**Well then quit acting like you are'**_

**I'm going nowhere on and on and**

**I'm getting nowhere on and on and **

**Take me away...**

**I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on...!**

(A/N; I know this sound corny or whatever but I really hope you know this song. If you don't just look it up on YouTube)

**All The Pain I Thought In You, All The Thoughts Lead Back To You!**

**Back To What Was Never Said, Back And Forth **

**Inside My Head...**

**I Can't Handle This Confusion..**

**I'm Unable Come And Take Me Away!**

Kagome was getting more relief singing this song more than any song. She started to smile, which Sesshomaru never saw her do. A real smile that is.

**Take Me Away!**

**Break Me Awayaway**

**Take Me Away...**

''Well whaddya think?'' Kagome asked

''What reference point did you get this sad lonely girl from? Do you have a problem honey? You need some cookies and milk dear?'' Kagome's mum asked sitting by her rubbing her shoulders

''Gosh mum it's just a damn song! I swear I'm so adopted. It's only for girl that have those kind of problems.''

''Oh well honey-if this is deadicated to your father I-I'm so sorry-it's my fault he left you!'' Her mother said tears swelling up in her eyes.

''Mum I'm sorry really!'' Kagome said crying into her mothers arms. ''I just feel so mad how he left. It wasn't your fault mother. Mum please forgive me for everything! I don't want to stress you out. You are all I got besides my sister and brother. I don't want something bad to happened to you and leave us forever. I can't help it. I can not find a way to describe mum, I just can't!''

At this point Sesshomaru leaves the room and goes downstairs sitting on their futon looking at their beautiful three-story home. (The higurashi's are mega millionaires)

**Flashback...**

_''Momma why is daddy leaving us?'' The little six year old girl asked_

_''Because your father doesn't want to be with us anymore.'' Her mother replied_

_''What does that mean? He doesn't like us anymore?'' Kagome asked_

_''Don't you take the hint Kagome? He's leaving our mother for a younger slut!'' Nine year old Kagura said in her tiny girly voice._

_''Kagura watch your language! Their mother exclaimed_

_''You sure weren't watching yours last night when you were fighting with daddy.''_

_''That's different Kagura now go back in the house.'' _

_''What you think I'm too young to know this stuff? Baby Souta was screaming in his crib last night but you were too busy fighting with daddy for him to stay that you wouldn't come for your child!'' Kagura yelled looking angered at her mother_

_''I had to. It's for us. I have to keep the family together for us!'' Hana Higurashi exclaimed_

_''Well does it look like your mission has been accomplished? Does it mommy? Is dad driving away keeping our family together?? __**IS IT MOTHER??''**__ Kagome yelled hot tears rolling down her face in rapid motion._

_''I tried Kagome. I tried for all of you, I guess I failed.'' Their mother said salty drop fallen off her face making puddles on the concrete with stains. She turned and walked away._

_**WHAT YOU'RE JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY?**_

_Kagura yelled at her mother as her mum stopped at the door turned and looked at them and disappeared into the darkness._

_Kagome fell to the ground on her knees with her hand on her mouth trying to control the hiccups coming from her sobbing cry._

_Kagura dropped down to Kagome and pulled her in her arms with a hug._

_''It will be ok Kaggie. We'll be fine. I mean were the best buddy beauties remember Kaggie? The three bees? We bees gotta stick together. We always will no matter what. I'm sure of it. I promise ok? I promise.'' Kagura said stroking her hair._

_Kagura is the oldest. Nine years to be exact. Her younger sister Kagome at six years of age. And her youngest sibling Souta at four. Kagura sometimes had to act like a mum to her sister and brother. Her mother was not always there because she was trying to keep her hundred-million dollar worth bethrothed around._

It was always frustrating to Kagura how her mother could care more about her father then her children. Kagura from that day forward was never that close to her mother.

And also from that was the last day they took a glimpse at their father. Who died in a plane crash. The same plane he was taking to get away from his wife, and children to go off and screw around with a 27 year old whore.

Kagome's mother recieved over one hundred million dollars in life insurance. The girl he cheated with never got a chance to marry him so she didn't get a plug nickel.

They moved from Europe to Tokoyo Japan were their mothers family was and they have been there ever since. Though ever since then Kagome has been the rebel in the family, Kagome will hardly talk for long time wth her mother. Souta is just conversed with the faint memories of his father that his family told him of. Not the sad stuff. And not never **ever** will they speak of that day with him.

''What the hell is that?'' Souta asked looking inside Kagome's room until he saw a sign on the door that said **'SOUTA IF YOU ARE IN MY ROOM ****I WILL**** RIP YOUR HOLY GUTS OUT AND FEED THEM TO MY CAT'**. After that he turned around and ran away.

''You promised me Kagura that it would be ok. You promised me. So why am I not ok Kagura?'' Kagome murmured to herself slyly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm tired (Yes I know that is the biggest saying in the fanfiction book) so I'm going to bed because I'm feeling moody...

HAHHA!!!!!


	9. A Favor Puleeze?

**Oh I forgot to add this didn't I? 7 reviews or no update. And I'll be even happier to get more. Also, What do you guys want to happen? I'm stumped right about now.**


	10. Small Ways To Say Big Things

(A/N; Guys you know I'm just kidding with you!!!! Gosh you guys take me too seriously. I mean, who could ever have too many reviews? Anyway I still don't know what I'm going to write. So this might be a bit boring sorry.)

Disclaimer: It' the greatest time of year! And it's here!Come on everyone get happy!!!!! I might not own Inuyasha, but I own the hotter hottie Sesshomaru!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 10 (HAHAHA this is getting old.. XXD!)**_

_You know thinking all of this through I guess it wouldn't be so bad to date Sesshomaru. I mean what could possibly go wrong? Everything I've always wanted in a guy is there in him, except him being preverted. That I could live without. But enough about him let's get to that S.O.B roachella! You'd think my rage couldn't get any worse until Sango started blabbing about getting the be-yotch back._

''THAT IS IT! Kagome get your pranking cap on were about to rock the deuce on these bitches. Ebony get me some paint, Ayumi I'm going to need you to go to the zoo, Kagome-'' Sango said standing up from Kagome's bed

''Sango I like were your're going with this but your kinda scaring me.'' Ebony said

''Same here.'' Ayumi said

''Triple that.'' Kagome said

''Kagome aren't you even slightly pissed?'' Sango asked sitting down defeated.

''Well um, yes and no. Yes I am mad. But no not anymore. I gave Kikyo a 'present' in her car. But we have to practice our song were singing at the dance!'' Kagome said grabbing her new guitar.

''What?'' Ayumi asked

''Well the gym teacher asked for us to sing. I said yes of course. Look, if we plan of sharing our grand wickedness with the world we have to have more gigs.''

''No I didn't why I meant how. How are we going to sing a song when we don't have a song for the occasion?'' Ayumi said correcting herself

''Sango you still have that song you made for Christmas last year?'' Kagome asked

''Yea but they were corny you know that.''

''That's why you have me! I changed it up a little. It's a hella good song now.'' Ebony said

''Really that's great! But um...we have **ONE** day to practice.'' Sango exclaimed.

''Then let's get to it then!'' Ayumi said getting the instruments out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Kikyo's Car)

''THAT STUPID YANKEE!!!!!'' Kikyo screamed trying to get the dead rats and frogs out of her car

''What are you screming about Kikyo? Eww what the hell is in your car?'' Inuyasha asked looking in her convertible.

''It's that bitch-ass yankee Kagome!''

''Oh you mean that hottie that's in that band Sake's Oxogen?''

''Yes I mean-_**WHAT? **_You think she's hotter than me? You like her more then me Inu-baby?'' Kikyo said leaning aginist Inuyasha.

''Well you could dye your hair back to it's naturel color.'' Inuyasha looking at her bleach blonde hair.

Kikyo huffed and sat in her car before she sat on a dead rat.

(Readers there's some language things in this so maybe you shouldn't read kay?)

''SHIT! THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!'' Kikyo said slamming the door until one of the rats got on her hair.

Inuyasha busted out laughing.

**''DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!''**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Wow Ebby these are great. Perfect for the occasion to.'' Ayumi said complimenting her.

''Wow um thanks.'' Ebony said smiling

''We don't have all week so let's hit it guys!'' Kagome said

''Mmhmm this won't do. Kagome your range is great so don't move. My range is the same as Ayumi's so Ebony since your the closest thing next to her range your going to sing up next to her this time.'' Sango said going to the drums.

''No you guys know how I get when I'm 'infront'.'' Ebony said backing away.

''Oh come on Ebby this is no different from other times so go up already damnit!'' Ayumi said pushing her.

''Fine kami you don't have to be such a bitch Ayumi.''

''If I wasn't who would be?''

''That's right.'' Kagome agreed

''CAN WE PLEASE HURRY ALREADY?'' Sango yelled.

''Fine gosh.'' Kagome said

''1...2...3...4...go!'' Kagome said signaling Ebony

DISCLAIMER!!!!: Let me make this very clear. I don't own Aly&Aj (sadly) and worse, I don't own their song I blasted on Christmas called 'Greatest Time Of Year' ether.

Ebony took a huge breath and sung her heart out.

**There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters**

Kagome winked at Ebony to tell she did great and sang

**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing  
**

They then joined together for the chorus. Sango was just thinking about why Kagome's been spending so much time with Sesshomaru though.

**  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah  
**

Sango was pulled out of her thoughts and she had to sing.

**  
We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together  
**

Ayumi couldn't help but eye Sango suspiciously. _What's she thinking about?_ Well tomorrow we have to go shopping for outfits. Yup. And get Kyo to pick up Ebby.

**  
Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me**

It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

They both were thinking and were a hesitant chorus put together.****

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Spend the holidays...

It's the greatest time  


Kagome and Ebony were both worried because Sango and Ayumi were not paying attention if it bit them hard in the ass. So they both decided to sing the rest.

**  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time**

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday  


''What the hell is wrong with you? KAMI! You guys after tomorrow it's the dance and we don't have time to mess up!'' Kagome exclaimed.

''I can't help it! You spending so much time with Sesshomaru!'' Sango said

''Are you serious? What the fuck?'' Kagome couldn't help her cussing it just came out like word vomit.

_I kiss Sesshomaru a few- I mean two times and all the confetti hits the fan. So yeah, I have a right to say it. What-the-fuck._

**  
**

''Just admit it to us Kagome! We all know you like him.'' Ebony said

''Over my dead body.''

''Fine then.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Guys don't kill me. I'll try to write more later but my grandfathers in the hostpital. I'll really try ok? Bye Bye.

Also, I better get 4-5 reviews! Now update!!!! **Seriously.**


	11. A Visit A Chat And Guess What? I'm Back!

**(A/N; Excuse my language but, fuck this shit. I did NOT write this far to stop. So you know what 'flamer' I won't get you started I'll get you finished with these two words. Suck it. Oh and thx for the idea Dreamer! I think I'll bow down to you. Your a genius! )**

**Disclaimer: You know if I did own Inuyasha I would have made it this way. So yup, don't own nobody but Ebby. Which btw THAT'S MY CHARACTER.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''I quit. I'm not going.'' Kagome said sitting down in the botique defeated and annoyed.

''Fine me too. This is retarded anyways. I mean come on! We could just wear what we have already to the dance. And all this stuff makes us look like princesses.'' Sango said sitting beside Kagome.

''Uh guys you don't have to do this for me. I can pay for it myself.'' Tohru said coming through the door with Kyo and Yuki.

''Hmm, I have a plan.'' Ayumi said rubbing her hands together.

''Let's medal with people's business!!'' Ebony said walking over to Tohru.

''God she could have waited.'' Sango said getting up before banging her head on something random, ''CRAP!''

The old women at the desk looked at her in a snotty way telling her to ether shut-up and buy something or leave.

''Stupid old bittys.'' Ayumi mumbled.

''Ello Tohru! Were's Uo-chan? I haven't talked to her in ever.'' Kagome said walking up behind Tohru. Making Kyo bump into her back

''Yo watch it.'' Kagome said turning her head.

''Stupid yankee.'' Kyo mumbled.

''So anyway Tohru-kun, you're buying a dress to yes? May I recommend some stuff-'' Ebony asked being cutted off.

''May **we** recommend some stuff. If you don't mind?'' Kagome asked sweetly. Ever since Kagome firgured out that her mother died, not only that but her father too?! That must have really sucked. And she knows how it feels like to lose some one you care about dearly.

''Unless, you don't want us too.'' Sango said demonicly. Sango was kinda like Saki Hanajima in ways.

''Oh you guys don't have too--'' Tohru started.

''Don't worry Tohru. We want too. And besides, we need another victim to shop with!'' Ayumi chimed in smiling.

Kyo and Yuki spaced out. ''Victim...?'' they asked together.

''Heck yeah! I mean, we hate half the stuff in here anyways. You know not our style. We're just gonna book here and go to Hot Topics. But we could've trashed the place.'' Kagome chirped.

''But since we have Tohru _**captive **_ we'll trash the place later and slash some tires.'' Ebony said happily.

'How could someone be happy about committing crimes?...' Yuki thought

''Yo dudes would you like to see Tohru in a bikini or one piece this summer?'' Ayumi asked looking at the swimsuits

''**Don't ask me!**'' Kyo said

''Lighten up guys, it's not like we asked you what _panties _or _bras_ you wanna see on her.'' Sango said like it was obvious.

''Do you girls have shame?'' Kyo said arguing with Sango, Ayumi, and Ebony.

''Well Tohru what about this one?'' Kagome said holding up a dress.

It had designs of cherry blossoms on the ruffles. There were three big ruffles to be exact. At the top of the dress there were rise pink lighting the whole dress.

''It's beautiful!'' Tohru said her eyes lighting up.

''It's pretty preppy to me. But yeah, it's cute. What's your size I'll buy it.'' Kagome asked looking at the price boringly.

''Um-that is, you don't have to buy it! You really don't have to.''

''Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Tohru-kun. For the love of-, you know just tell me your size.'' Kagome asked again

''Ok. I'm a size four.''

''Hmm the price isn't bad at all, $1,999.00 eh? Yup I got that much on my card. Damn I need one more thousand.'' Kagome said looking at her wallet. She had five thousand dollars.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Thanks you Kagome-chan,Sango-chan,Ayumi-chan and Ebony-chan so much! I'll take real good care of this!'' Tohru said hugging the sack.

''Aww your so welcome!'' Sango said hugging her.

''Well we'll see you dudes later. We gotta book.'' Ebony said walking over to Kyo. ''I'll _definitely _see you later.''

Ayumi, Sango, and Ebony were talking about everything that was going to happen at the Winter Wonderland dance. They also were mentioning the after party.

Kagome turned and looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. _My friends are everything to me. I'd die without them._

''Kagome-chan?'' Yuki asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome pulled from her thoughts, and blinked back the tears.

''Yes?''

''Is there anything wrong?''

''Um, no. Thank you for asking though.''

''Why did you do this for miss Honda?'' Yuki asked

''You mean Tohru-kun? I just told you a second ago silly. My friends, and I love to intervene with people's lives. I know, totally nosy but it's fun.'' Kagome said drawing a stray piece of hair from her face. Too bad it just stuck to her lipgloss in the process.

Kagome mumbled something about stupid hair and how she should cut it off. Yuki chuckled and leaned into her face and brushed her hair that stuck to her lips away.

She smiled and he smiled back.

''Maybe we'll cross paths again Kagome.'' He said walking out before she said;

''Oh I'm sure we will.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Kagome my sister Kanna said that she found a great outfit for the dance. They're hot and our style. And most importantly Sesshomaru will like it!'' Ebony said jumping up and down.

''Speaking of Sesshomaru, admit you like him already!'' Ayumi chirped

''NO.'' Kagome stated sternly.

''Why?? Me gonna cry!'' Sango said acting like a small kid.

''Oh whatever. I have to go up to the school for the finishing touches. So you guys pick my outfit. I don't really care for one almighty second which one you choose for me.'' Kagome demanded spinning in her computer room chair.

''Why do they call this magazine 'In Style' when none of these people have style. And look at this sad shame of a magazine! 'Seventeen'? Why do they have people on the magazine's that are far from seventeen on here??'' Ayumi asked on Kagome's floor on her stomach.

''Move Ayumi I'm gonna lose!'' Sango said moving her head trying to play 'Halo 3' on Kagome's XBOX 360.

Kagome got a im she looked at who the im request was from.

_Tokijinboy101_? Who the hell is Tokijinboy101?

''Yo San San, Ebby, Ami, you know who Tokijinboy101 is?'' Kagome asked spinning around in her chair to her friends.

''Yea I do Sesshomaru told me to tell you that he would im you.'' Ebony said

''Should I take it the request? I don't really feel like it.''

''Err derr Kaggie. Kami you have to be so mean to your boyfriend.'' Sango said

''Fine. But he's not my boyfriend.''

''I'm sure he's not.''

Kagome took the request and got ready for the worst. Or best to be exact.

(Online Chat)

Tokijinboy101: Good afternoon my love!

Guns&Roses15: Shut-up.

Tokijinboy101: Flirting with me is just pointless. Just say it. You are madly in love with me.

Guns&roses15: Once again, shut-up.

Tokijinboy101: What's your problem? I thought you liked me. :(

Guns&roses15: I do...

Tokijinboy101: Great I'll pick you up at seven then.

Guns&roses15: Hold your horses lover boy. I might like you. But I'm not your girlfriend. You can't just keep telling me to go out with you and exspect me to be there waiting on you.

Tokijinboy101: Why don't you be my girlfriend? I'll treat you good. And your friends say you should.

Guns&roses15: Is that so? (I'm gonna kill them later)

Tokijinboy101: (I saw that) I still have to pick you up so we can do the finishing touches.

Gun&roses15: 0.0

Tokijinboy101: See you in 30 minutes. 3 (it means I luv you)

Guns&roses15: I know but I just like you. A lot. Gun&kisses Sesshomaru.

Tokijinboy101: Swords&kisses Kags.

(Offline)

''Ok fine I like Sesshomaru!'' Kagome said

''Now wasn't that easy?'' Ayumi asked

''Surprisingly yes.''

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That is part two to your chapter. Thanks for telling me I should keep going. I'm sorry I almost left out on you.

3

Gun&love,

CG.


	12. When Life Gives You Limes

**(A/N;I took so long to update and for that, I give you the most sincere apologies. I read some of my chapters, and I seriously need some good editors. So if anyone would tell me how that works and maybe...offer to be it for me I'm open. Because whoever wants to be it will always has to be on the computer and be my co-writer.**

**And remember if your my editor you get the chapter faster..also, being my editor can be plural. I need all the editors I can possibly have.)**

**Disclaimer: You don't know how much this pains me inside but...I don't own Inuyasha (T.T)**

**GUYS LIME ALLERT!!!!!! NOW READ!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxo**

_**Chapter um which one was it again?**_

_This is not happening to me. I'm not under ANY sircumstances coming out of this dressing room. For these reasons. One, my lame ass baka of a mother is making me get a...a...a... shall I dare to say these words... a __**dress**__. I actually think somewhere in heaven the gods are laughing their buts off. No, there crying from laughing so much. And quite frankly, someone hates me. Two, my baka mother had the audicity to bring of all people there, SESSHOMARU! And three, I just simply hate this dress. Jesus this was a dress as it was, but to have one so...so much of a dress. _

''Come out of there already it can't be that bad.'' Her mother yelled.

''Pssh that's what you think but HELL!'' She yelled the last part sarcasticly. ''-Let me do this for the heck of it.'' Kagome slammed the door open and out she came.

Kagome had on a dress that clung to her body like another sheet of skin. It had way to many sparkles, it was whoreish and most of all...ugh the _**clevage.**_ Jeeze la-wheeze, you could see her black laced bra. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile.

''This is ugh...AH! This is not what Kagome Higurashi Aka baddest of the bitches wears! Mother, I'm not wearing this, I don't know what ticked in your brain for you to even pick out this absurd thing. I'm taking this off, and we're going to Hot Topics, NOW!'' Kagome screamed going back into the dressing room.

(At Hot Topics)

''These are awesome! I wanna get the one with the skulls on it. Mom pay for it will ya?'' Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

''One of these days Kagome your eyes will stop doing that. Then what can you do to make me buy for your things?'' Hana Higurashi asked taking out her American Express card.

''I'll ask very nicely and cry my beautiful eyes out!'' Kagome answered sarcasticly.

''You should've got the other dress Kagome.'' Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

''I think you should shut-up.'' Kagome said not letting him go but getting her cell phone out and dialing her friends number.

''San San, I found the best..._dress _a Hot Topics. Mmmhmm yes a **dress!**'' Kagome yelped into the phone.

''Well let's just see what kinda dress it is then.'' Sango said into the phone and hung up.

''Some friends I have. Sheesh.'' Kagome said closing her flip phone.

''Come on love birds I have to get home!'' Her mother yelled from the car.

''Right let's go Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said grabbing his wrist getting in the car

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At home)

''Ok mom were going in my room to study ok?'' Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand.

''Just keep the door opened.''

''Why would I..?'' Kagome thought about that and blushed. ''Mom were not going to do _that!!_''

''Ok since your so sure about it, I'll trust you. But one moan outta that room and I'll-''

''I get it mother.'' Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand one more time and leading him up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Eh hehe, this is kinda wierd...'' Kagome said bending down on her knees to pick up candy wrappers that were scattered around the floor.

''I could expect this much out of a vixen such as yourself.'' Sesshomaru said sitting on her bed propping his chin up.

''Uh-huh. Well, history is first. Why do we have to do something that we'll never use in life?''

''There you are wrong. We _will_ use this in college, and if anyone in our class wants to be a historian will have to know this stuff.''

''Fine.'' Kagome said turning her back to him.

''You know you like me.'' Sesshomaru said turning her chin to face his.

''Wrong. I like you very much.'' Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck.

''I knew it''

''Good. Now we've got some studying to do. Later is the dance.'' Kagome said kissing his lips softly.

''I'd rather stay here.''

''Me too. Oh yeah, here's a sucker!''

''Why would you get me a sucker?''

''Because your not being perverted''

''Only if you suck on it first.'' Sesshomaru said smugly.

''That's it no lollipop for you!''

''Come on it was a joke.''

''Here.'' Kagome said giving him the cherry flavored sucker and giving one to her self, letting it hang in her mouth as she studied ancient weapons. Sesshomaru took that as a chance to take out her lollipop and replace it with his tounge.

''Hey-'' Kagome said as his tounge demanded to be in her mouth. _heck, what the fuck? _Kagome kissed him back in pure bliss. Sesshomaru's hands started to move from her waist to her thigh. And somehow, his hands found a way under her shirt. Kagome gasped when she realized it. Her small hands were now on his _bare chest...?_ Oh well. Kagome let her hands feel the flex of his mulses. He growled and started to kiss the junction between her head and shoulder licking and sucking. Kagome's breaths came out in pants now. Sesshomaru took off Kagome's shirt and put his hand over the cup of her black laced bra.

''Sess...hom... maru. Stop.'' Kagome said grabbing his hand.

''Huh..oh...'' Sesshomaru said gaining his compsure finding out what he was doing.

''Yeah..'' Kagome said flushed

(Five Minutes Later..)

''Shit Sesshomaru I have to go get my friends, and I didn't learn a single thing, and what's worse my yummy lollipop!'' Kagome said in sorrow grabbing her shirt and telling him to go.

''See you at seven Kagome.'' He said leaving.

''Oh good kamis what the hell did I just do?'' Kagome asked herself.

_'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IS RIGHT!!!!! Kami Kagome don't you get that if that kept on you would've hade sex with him?'_

'_Yeah you should be speechless. Now go get your friends. We have a long night ahead of us.'_

Having a long wouldn't even master the things that would happen later...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember to read and review and another chapter will be sent your way...now please review.

**Also I NEED A CO-WRITER AND A EDITOR!!! SOMEONE PLEASE VOLUNTEER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I can't leave this world for what would be a world without guns&roses...?**


	13. We Were Born For This, and WWD Pt 1

**A/N; Yo! Yes I'm back, you're probably getting tired of my A/N notes right? Well this one is going to be the last one for some time. This chapter will have lots of twists and I really hope you'll like em'. Because there will be more things you don't know about their past. Yes I am very happy with that.**

**So I will be um...drama-ing this up? Yes that it most word fitting.**

**Disclaimer: I...ZOMG! You already know damnit!!!**

**I can't help but say Hot TopicS!!!! I'll say hot topic for now on...**

**Guys I made a terrible mistake, Kagome's mother is a widow!!!! I put **_**Mrs**_**.Higurashi not Ms.Higurashi. My apoligies. Also, it's TASHIO brothers not INUTASHIO! God my minds filled with crud isn't it? Big time sorry for that, so anyway if there's anything else I messed up on please don't hesitate to tell me! I want this to be the best fanfiction you've ever read! Well at least, one of you top favz...So, without futher ANing, read Sake's Oxo!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 14 (I remembered! HA!!!)**_

_So tonight's the night. We're finally here! Time for the W.W.D!!! (Winter Wonderland Dance) I'm so happy, some people said their would be some music producers at the dance since this will be airing on MTV. This could be our big friggin break! But um... about Sesshomaru, I really don't know if I even try to attempt not to think about what happened earlier I'll blush until dawn! Ok I'll take you where we are now which is in my room, almost ready._

''Yo, we're hot!'' Ayumi said twirling.

''Leave all the thanks to Kanna!'' Kagome informed.

They all had on spiked looking outfits on (if you get my drift). Kagome had her hair straight and in it sat white highlights. Kagome really didn't like make-up truly, she loathed it with passion. But once again her mother made her wear eyeshadow and mascara... ugh. So she ended up wearing black eyeshadow and rose pink lipgloss. Kagome's friends chose her to wear the red and black tutu (ok you know Avril Lavigne's on her album under my skin? exactly what hers looks like) with black biker boots, and a red shirt that said W.W.D on the front, and Sake's Oxogen on the back. Her gloves were cut off at the knuckles. She loved it. she got out a ring that goes on your middle finger that said 'magic finger' and slid it on. If only Kagome knew how beautiful she looked.

''Yup. These are hot! I can't wait until we set foot on stage. Kagura you should come with Kyo might be there for you.. '' Sango said agreeing.

Sango had on gray capris that had Sake's Oxogen on each sides of her pants. Her orange shirt also had W.W.D on the front. Kanna's sister got her kind of a patch biker jacket. Her hair was wavy and she also put highlights on her hair. But they were orange. Sango had to put on yellow eyeshadow and mascara. Kagura thought it would be cool for her to have orange lipstick on so she obliged. And it was cool. (you know in the music video Misery Business? Hayley was wearing orange lipstick? You get my point here!) Her wrist had a spiked bracelet on it. And her wonderful black and white skater shoes. Sango was almost in love with them. Sango made a backpose and with satisfaction gave herself thumbs up in approval.

''San San have you noticed you have hitchhikers thumb?'' Kagura said teasingly.

Sango walked up to Kagura and sighed like teaching a silly child rubbing her temples and retorted, ''Kyo will never love you.''

''You...you...ugh. You are so immature, let's just hope Mickey doesn't go on the prowl again tonight shall we? I mean, it's not very formal to _budge_ on national television is it? I mean Mickey practically has a orgasm everytime a girl passes by!'' Kagura said and instantly won the fight. Sango turned red with ether embarrassment, anger, humiliation, or both, well nonetheless she was red as a tomato.

''Damnit guys stop fighting. We're hot as hell, performing in front of MTV music producers, and this is going to be the time of our lives! So stop it will ya?'' Ebony asked.

''Feh, I beg to differ, we're wicked. There's no other way to put it. Calling ourselves something else, it's just committing a crime really. So anyway, how you like my outfit?'' Ayumi asked. Ayumi was sporting something almost similar to Kagome's outfit yet not. She was wearing a striped hunter green and black tube dress. But at the bottom it formed into a tutu like Kagome's, it was spiked like a picket fence tutu almost. Her hair was in such a high ponytail, you'd think she'd need hairspray. Her highlights wear lime green in vise versa. Ayumi's arms had black gloves that came all the way to her elbows. She also had on sparkle silver eyeshadow and mascara. But her favorite was the blood lipstick she had on. And last her anckle high hunter green suede boots.

''Mimi you look great but please, we have to get outta here! Kags, please go get your limo. We have to pick up the guys, and we also have...(gasp) two hours until we peform!?!?!? C'mon gallies we have no to to waste let's go.'' Ebony said grabbing all of the clutch handbags handing them to her friends. Ebony chose to wear blue mini shorts and gray capri leggings her shorts had suspenders and with that was a blue shirt that said the same thing, W.W.D. Ebony had her hair cut short that now it came to her shoulders and was cut to perfection. Ebony had blue, and blondish highlights in her hair. It was put in her forehead length bangs. Kyo would probably have a heart attack when he saw her. She had on gray pumps. And had two wristbands on. On one wrist one said 'I'm Not Your Bitch, BITCH!' and on the other it said 'Sake's Oxogen'.

(A/N; Hmm this took a lot of time to figure out what their outfits would look like, so what do you think out them? Say it in reveiws..lol!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(3.2 mintues later...)

''Wow you girls look very um..lovely.'' Ms. Higurashi said watching the girls go down the stairs.

''Mum, we look like who we are, Sake's Oxogen. We are who we are, and will always be. Nothing could ever change that. So no, this isn't particularly what we gals should be wearing on a big dance night such as this, since most of the people there will be looking like their sluts club hopping, but have you ever seen _us _try and fit in the crowd?'' Kagome asked.

''Kags is right Ms. H. We couldn't hardly function if we did that. Have a good night. We have to leave though.'' Ayumi said agreeing leaving.

''Yes we have to get a move on now let's roll!'' Ebony and Sango chimmed in together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**6:03 p.m after he left Kagome's house...**

_This is complete bullshit! How am I supposed to get ready when everytime I do something I hear a grunt or moan out of my sorry ass excuse for my brother's room? This is becoming more of a annoyance everytime.. good kami it happened again. What other whore has he brought into this house this time? Is he aware three days from now the whole Tashio family is going to be here? I feel true pity in whoever has to share a room with him. I wonder if I should pick up Kagome's friends up with my limo or is it the other way around? I'll call her. Maybe I could ask her if she wants to spend Christmas with my family? That way we could share a room together. _Sesshomaru's eyes became glazed over at the sight of the woman he someday plans to marry sleeping in his arms. If only Kagome knew how much her wanted her. Sesshomaru flipped open his cell and called Kagome.

&&&&!!!!&&&&!!!!

''Guys shut the hell up! Sesshomaru's calling me so can it.'' Kagome yelled to her friends that were acting like they all got a dose of Mimi's happycrack.

''Ok mommy!'' Sango said in a singing tone. Kagome rolled her eyes and pressed talk on her cellphone.

(Cellphone Conversation)

''Yo'' Kagome said into the phone.

''Hello my beautiful angel.'' Sesshomaru said back. Kagome slightly blushed. Every since it became offical that they were now an item when Sesshomaru said such things to her it became like music to her ears..a drug. If he only knew how much she wanted him. Kagome couldn't live without him...because she honestly and truly...was in love with him. He was everything she always wanted. Every guy that ever came up to the challenge failed to get her miserably. But this man, Sesshomaru Tashio, never stopped. Never. Well he did stop when he finally won her over. Kagome wasn't the person that liked losing, but this was one fight she glad she had loss. She finally had the man of her dreams.

''So, what did you call for?'' Kagome asked a sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked into the phone. He loved her voice, it was like every time she spoke he felt like he was in a garden and heaven's angels were singing to him. He wanted her so badly she couldn't start to understand. But for now, he would humor her. It was a addiction to him to hear her get angry when he said something perverted. ''What hotel is your favorite? The Hilton? Holiday Inn? I could get us a room so we could pick up from where we left off earlier.'' He asked seductively.

Kagome blushed with a bit of anger but she knew what he was doing so she shrugged it off. ''Sesshomaru you are the biggest flirt on earth besides Mickey you know that?''

(Mickey is a nickname for Miroku)

''I am all but flattered my lady.''

''Whatever. Us girls are coming over to pick you guys up. Is Inuyasha going to be coming with us?'' Kagome asked. Sesshomaru almost growled. Why the hell did he have to be reminded of who the moaning and grunting next door?

''I don't know.'' He finally answered.

''How can you not know? Go ask him already!''

''It's not as easy as you think Kags.''

Kagome smiled at the nickname he finally called her by. ''And why would that be Sessy-kun?''

''I really don't think you want to know.''

''Ya sure?''

''Positive.''

''Well ok. I'll see you in a few goodbye Sessy-kun.'' _I love you. _Kagome thought.

''Goodbye'' '_my love_' Sesshomaru added in thought.

(Out Of Phone Conversation)

''Yo guys SHUT-UP! We got to many things to do before we get to the W.W.D so quit looking at me!''

''Kagome it's obvious you're in love with him.'' Sango said crossing her arms behind her head giving her a lazy stare.

''Kaggie it really, really is. What the hell has that guy been doing to you? You've fallen so hard for him...and fast. Truly what does he do to you?'' Ebony asked.

'Yes what has this guy done to me...I've never felt this way before. What exactly _have _you done to me Sesshomaru? Oh I know. You made me fall in love with you that's what.' Kagome thought.

''I don't know guys. I really don't know.'' Kagome said.

**Back At Sesshomaru's**

''Damnit Inuyasha are you coming or not?'' Sesshomaru yelled.

''Um no me and Kikyo are gonna go somewhere else instead.'' Then there was grunts and moans again.

''Ugh. If you're going to lock the door on your way out moan twice.'' Sesshomaru yelled again.

a grunt and a moan came the response.

'Close enough' He thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 7:33 p.m and they finally had everyone together. All the couples were cuddled, and the relentless chitchatter began. Kagome was cuddled into Sesshomaru's chest, Sango into Miroku's, Ayumi into Koga's, Ebony in Kyo's, and Tohru in Yuki's. Everybody was asleep since it was so comfy to be like they were. But Sesshomaru and Kagome weren't. They sat together in heartwarming silence until..

(A/N; Guy I can't have Kyo and Yuki having the curse that effin sux! So, let's just say Akito lifted the curse until they graduated ok?)

''Kagome do you know what you do to me?'' Sesshomaru asked smelling her hair.

''Nope. But do you know what you do to me?'' Kagome asked leaning up to his face. Hazel met Gold. Her plump glossed lips looked so soft. Sesshomaru longed for the feeling and Kagome saw it in his eyes so she leaned in to his lips and brushed hers softly against his own. Sesshomaru put his left hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. He pulled back to lick her plush lips for entrance, Kagome made a noise of content and opened her mouth from his request. Sesshomaru slid his tongue into her mouth exploring every part, he brung her tongue into his mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her nearer, she wrapped her leg around his torso. Sesshomaru put a hand on her thigh and Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru had to stop, he didn't want to take her where they are. It was beyond wrong. This was horrible. He was horny and he was among his friends. Well, they were asleep but that really didn't matter. Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing with him. _Oh my god_. She thought. But I want him so bad. DAMNIT!

''Well, let's wake em' up we have to go.'' Kagome said unwrapping her legs from him.

''Yeah.'' Sesshomaru agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm done for now. tell me if you liked this chapter. And please I want 9 reviews and you'll get the chapter faster this time if I get more. So Ja Ne for now!


	14. We Were Born For This, and WWD Pt 2

**I raised the rating. This is SO not K rated. My minds still filled with crud is it not?**

**From now on out, I will not be saying the disclaimer. It's kind of obvious I don't own yes? But I don't own Paramore's 'We Were Born For This'. THAT SONG EFFIN ROXS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Look it up on YouTube if you don't know the song.)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sake's Oxogen**

_**Chapter 15 (I remembered again I'm on a roll! HA XD!)**_

_This is scary...I've never performed in front of MTV cameras before...and this whole Tokyo Japan city said we were the best local band you could ever find. So why do I feel as if I'm dying from being so nervous? Sesshomaru said I'd be fine. So if he can say it, I can be it. Then again, he did say to picture him naked if it helped. Ok moving on! Right now we're backstage getting ready. This is cool, you know 80 people getting excited just to watch us! It's kind of like being self-centered lie? Ah-Ha-ha! Nevertheless we have...five minutes? Yes, I think that's what that little dude said when he told us. Two minutes... kami I'm nervous!_

''Wau (wow) yall, there's a lot of people out there.'' Kagome said looking outside of the dressing room at the people gathering towards the stage.

''Really? That's perfect! I have just the right song for us to perform then. Look, you know that song I and you made on raw back at the BoB's?'' Ebony asked turning from brushing her hair looking at Kagome.

''Yes, but that was too long ago. I don't even know if I remember the words! Besides, when we do it raw, I _never_ remember the words.''

''Mmhmm but that was the song that made us the champions of singing raw right? I know it word for word, tune to tune. Anyway, I'll get you back into it. But most importantly, this songs' going to get the whole audience into it. This will be great. So let me tell you how it goes...'' Sango and Ayumi looked as one of their best friend's, Ebony strummed some of Kagome's guitar strings and told her some of the things she needed to do. Kagome looking silently at the instructions Ebony gave her nodding in understanding. Then, Kagome remembered everything.

''Ok I get it now. I can do this. Here San San, Mimi, listen: you know how on our first performance at this school, on 'The Best Damn Thing' we had the people in front singing with us?'' She asked

''Yup.'' Sango said.

''Mmhmm.'' Ayumi replied.

''Well that's all you need to know.''

''Girls you have thirty seconds.'' The little nerd looking guy said coming backstage to inform them.

''Arigatou.'' Ebony said walking to her platform.

''Ready?"

''More then we'll ever be.'' They said -surprisingly- together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**On The Dance Floor Ten Minutes Before Performance.**

''Hi Sesshomaru'' Kikyo said tapping him on the shoulder.

Sesshomaru nearly smiled at her since she looked like his girlfriend...then his eyes hardened. ''What shall I dare ask, do **you** want?'' His voices sharp like ice picks.

Kikyo frowned. ''Sesshomaru I'm not after you anymore.''

Sesshomaru raised a brow. ''Is that so?''

''Yes. You believe me don't you?''

''If I had to believe or not believe you, you know that would have to have me _thinking_ about you.''

''Now that was mean! Come on! Truce?'' Kikyo held out her hand.

''Will you stop messing with my girlfriend?''

''Hell n- I mean, maybe.''

''Well then, I'll shake your hand. _Maybe_ later.'' Sesshomaru smirked and walked away.

''Looks like your shit out of luck aren't you?'' Kagura said behind Kikyo.

''Your Kagome's sister right?''

''Hai.''

''Well tell her she might have won the battle, but the war's just begun.'' Kikyo said walking away before Kagura's chilling voice stopped her.

''What about that truce Hm? Hm?''

Kikyo stopped but looked back and said; ''You're right. But I don't think I care that much. Gomen.''

''Whatever.'' Then Kagura did the same and walked over to the Sohma gang to talk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Back Upstage.**

''Were going to start with 'misery business', 'greatest time of year', then finish clean with 'we were born for this' ok?'' Kagome asked from the back on a platform that raises all the girls up.

''Sounds good to me.'' Ayumi replied.

''As long as we go catch an ice cream truck later!'' Ebony chirped.

''No alcohol in school dances eh? I'll show them!'' Sango said reading a sign.

Kagome took all that as a yes as the music started playing in the background. Ayumi heard the hostess who surprisingly was Kikyo talking as if she was a friend to them. Here's what she said.

''Ok settle down guys! We've all been so eager to hear the very best band here in Tokyo Japan; Sake's Oxogen! You all know them as these great people, and to some heroes. They have won Battle of the Bands ten times in a row, and will be in the furture extending their winning streak, now here on MTV they will be performing for us their greatest and newest hits. Come on girls, we're all waiting for you! Live from the Winter Wonderland dance; Sake's Oxogen!'' Kikyo said in an excited voice stepping down the stage, the crowd yelled so loud for them it was heard at the Quick Trip two miles down the road.

The platforms raised the girls at least five feet off the ground. The band members all had ear-mikes so they wouldn't have to constantly have to go back to the microphone. Kagome made sure she could hear herself over the crowd, checking her guitar. _This is it Kagome. Give it all you can possibly muster. You better bring it on, it's all, or nothing at this point. You can do it just believe. _She thought. Sango turned to Kagome and smiled reassuring her.

This was it...

They were going to give the performance of their lifetime and have no remorse...

The heat was on.

Once the broken record sound came from sound effects for their song, the platforms dropped. A mist covered the girls as they scattered to their places and Sango and Kagome walked to the back and whispered together into their ear-mikes, catching everyone's attention;

''Misery Business...''

**DISCLAIMER!!: Guys don't sue I don't own Paramore a thousand times ok? I don't own their songs ether so I'm shit out of luck aren't I?**

Then the performance started and Sango and Kagome slid on their knees to the front of the stage playing the guitars they had. Rapid colors shined on them as they played their guitars and both went to the different sections trying to get the crowd even more pumped up. Kagome swayed to the beat singing, looking over the audience giving them her best facial expressions.

Kagome

**I'm in the business of misery;  
let****'****s take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

Kagome went back to strumming the beat and started to sway around the stage totally in the zone. Kagome was doing everything she always dreamt of. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by MTV cameras, or Éclair Ralph, the producer. Who was intrigued in everything they all did.

Sango

**I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.**

Sango thought that didn't that sound a lot like Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru's situation? Or was it just her. Kagome didn't seem to really care at the time. So Sango shrugged it off and sang, looking at the pumped up crowd, wau! Kagome could sure get people rocking out pretty dang fast.

Kagome, Sango

  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**

The light dimmed on the girls and the people who took their places were Ebony and Ayumi with their back together and they put their fingers together as if they had guns. Ebony walked in front and gave her best face, singing.

Ebony

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.**

Ayumi walked up to Ebony and looked her way singing to her as if she was the one she was talking about role playing acting the best to her abilities, which was very good. You almost thought it was real. Ayumi put her right hand on her hip and put the other on her mouth trying to look innocent.

Ayumi  
**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.**

Ayumi and Ebony turned to each other faces and yelled;

Ebony Ayumi  
**Well I refuse, I refuse, I ****refuse!**

Ebony and Ayumi sang the chorus the audience singing with them.**  
**

Ayumi Ebony

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**

Kagome and everybody else thought the role playing added a nice touch to the song, and glad the song was almost over because she wants to speak to the producer, she didn't see the cameras that surrounded them. She didn't care, because when Kagome goes into her little world filled with wicked music, nothing, and nobody, matters.

Kagome**  
****I watched his wildest dreams come true**

Sango   
**Not one of them involving you**

Ayumi

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**

Ebony  
**Not one of them involving...**

Then came their famous guitar solo. Of course the best guitarists Kagome and Sango did the honors. They became back to back kind of like how Ayumi and Ebony did but amplified their sounds strumming to their hearts beat. Neither Sango nor Kagome noticed once again they were on their knees playing as if they were at Kagome's house in her room hanging around doing nothing. But thought nothing of it. If their fans loved them they should know this is the real them right?

Everybody in that room, Hai even the _teachers _AND Kikyo were bobbing their heads to the loud tune swaying and shifting raising their hands up acting like no one was around. Then Kagome and Sango slowly still back to back stood back up and sang together.

Sango Ayumi Kagome Ebony

**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.**

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

As Kagome let the last words escape her lips a tear also escaped..of happiness of course! The audience went wild..no. That wouldn't describe it. They went stark crazy! People had admiration in their eyes..some had bliss. They absolutely loved it. Sango was relieved. Ayumi gave two thumbs up to her friends. Ebony had lust in her eyes for the ice cream over at a snack table. But now the applause was sounding like thunder. Sake's Oxogen bowed and turned around to leave but the people just wouldn't stop clapping. After about five point three minutes the ovation died down. The band-mates locked elbows and walked off stage together. Now...it was time to dance!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango, Ayumi, Kagome, and Ebony still locked in elbows walked towards their friends..but damnit Sesshomaru's, Yuki's, and weirdly Kyo's fan club were by them. But of course that all ended after;

''Move you asses!'' Ayumi and Kagome hissed.

The fan club girls looked and went back to babbling about stuff none of the guys were listening too. Saki Hanajima was uneasy, and annoyed by their electric waves so she decided to finally step in. Her famous threat filling the air. ''Go away or you'll get [beeped with electric poison waves.''

Fan club girls back away in horror as Saki started narrowing her eyes at them signaling she was not kidding.

''Thanks Saki!'' Ebony said before she shoved her face full of strawberry cheesecake ice-cream.

''You are welcome.''

''Hey Yankee.'' Kagome said going up to the short blonde haired best friend of Tohru; ''It's been a while huh?''

''It sure has been..Katana'' Uotani stated.

''KATANA?'' Everyone asked shocked. Excluding Sango, Ebony, Ayumi, and Kagura.

''Cha! It's my gang name when I was a Yankee!'' Kagome chirped.

''**WHAT???**'' Everyone once again yelled shocked.

''Oh I didn't tell you did I? When...my father..passed away I went into rebellion, just a minor reason among the others that were in the gang. Since mine was such a meager reason compared to the people that were around me, I thought nothing of it. But kind of how Tohru-kun's mother the red butterfly, a living legend; Kyoko got Arisa out of it, Kagura the black butterfly got me out of it. They were beating the holy crap out of me when onee-san came. I'm lucky. Some get beaten to death. Also, that day I met San San. She wasn't in a gang, she was in a cult. Since her father died by her older brother; Sashimi. We caught her crying in a darker ally by the one I was in. So we brought her back to her family. My younger life was pretty shitty. But I'm just fine now.'' Kagome said staring off into space at her lost feelings and memories.

Everyone stared in awe at her non-fiction story. If was officially confirmed: Kagome sure is a enigma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo listened to her story as she walked up to the group thinking; _No wonder she so friggin harsh. I'd be too if I my dad died and I was in a gang. Only to be beaten to death if I shall dared to want to leave. _

''Hi guys.''

''Are? Kikyo?'' [ah-re is huh in Japenese Asked Kagome looking at her as if she had grown another head.

''Yeah um...I came here for a truce.'' Kikyo fidgeted.

''Suuure'' Kagome said sarcastically. Has Kikyo lost her crappy singing mind???

''No, I'm serious. And Kagura before you said anything, yeah I know what I said. But gomen de demo.''

''You're sorry eh? _You_? _Sorry?_ Hell must have frozen over!'' Ayumi said laughing.

''Just heed my words. Really I'm sorry.''

''I'll live you up to that one. What do you want in return Kikyo-_kun_?'' Sango asked crossing her chest eyeing her.

''Nothing...nothing at all.'' Kikyo said walking away disappearing into the other teens in the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How you like? ALSO DO MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLZ!!!!!! 9 reviews! I want 9 reviews!!


	15. Preview of the next

_Oh good Lord in heaven. I haven't updated this in like, two years. Okay, let me get down to business: I don't care about reviews anymore. And frankly, I don't even care if your reading this anymore because of my total sordid behavior to update this fic. At this late point in time, I'm just doing this so I can finish the mess I have created. No, (to people that ARE reading this, which I don't have a clue why you are...) this won't be a piece of crap, or a bigger piece of what it already is. As a matter of fact it might be better. Oh boy, here I go again making promises I probably will fail to keep. Whatever in late adue, on with the fic!_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Chapter ???**_

_(I'm dead serious, I really don't know what chapter this is.)_

_It's the week after the W.W.D's and everyone at school is still talking about it. I mean, it wasn't that awesome of a dance. Sake's Oxogen already played 'Misery Business' a thousand times at the battle of bands. And okay, so maybe everything we did got showed on MTV and there still showing reruns, but that isn't a big deal. At least, not really. Plus now everyone's acting like we're all super stars and we're not. Like really. And Sesshomaru's all over it too. Which is annoying the firery hell out of me._

_Which is why right now at 1st hour in yearbook, I'm wanting to throw something. Or better yet some__**one**__._

''Dude you're so lucky. You are dating the one and only _Kagome Higurashi_lead vocals and leading hottness of the band _**Sake's Oxogen**_. Plus you're the star quarter back of the football team! I'd kill to be you...'' Another random fan or whatever you'd call what that guy is said. He laid back in his chair infront of the computer as if day dreaming.

(And this is the part where I meant Sesshomaru being all over this.)

Sesshomer folded his arms behind his head and lounged in his chair, acting like the richest man in the world talking to a servant or something.

''It is truly a burden sometimes having to deal with a vixen like Kagome all the time. Yet it is worth it in the long run.'' At this he smiled down at the guy and then I got it. He was saying that he was getting to sleep with me! Okay, that was it, it's time to put this hairy fairy sharade to a end.

I sat up, getting out of my laying position and glared at Sesshomaru. He caught this and gave me a confused look. I narrowed my eyes and gestured with my middle finger for him to get here. He terminated his bragging and walked over to me and sat down, laying his hand on the lower part of my thigh. I let this slide, since he always does this when he thinks I'm mad at him. Which I was.

But even though the thigh thing didn't bother me, I acted like it did, slapping his hand away. ''What is your problem?

''What's wrong?'' He asked me sweetly, with pleading eyes.

'''What's wrong?' What's wrong is that your being majorly bigheaded about last week. And I'd like you to know that until you shape up I will not be talking to you.'' With that I turned around, crossing my arms over my chest.

''But Kagome-'' He started, but I remained where I was, ignoring him.

Right then the bell rang and it was my signal to leave. Sango was standing in the hall, looking annoyed. I had my assumptions, so I continued to walk my way over to her.

''Okay, I'm guessing you...?'' I started.

Sango bit her lip, looking inside the classroom, whipping her hair almost across my face. She then shrugged and started walking away, gesturing for me to follow. ''So it's like this...''

I raised an eyebrow. ''I'm waiting.''

''...so um,...''

I then tilted my her looking her crazy. ''What is it _that _bad or something?''

''Kind of.'' She admitted.

''Once again, I'm waiting.''

''Okay. So as I was saying it's like this: I got in trouble for flipping off my teacher. Like, who cares right? Then I got sent to the office, once again, who cares? But when I sat at the wooden chairs I got bored. My boredom finally took over me and I started to roam the halls. Well, keep in mind the principal knew I was supposed to sit at the chairs. Haha,'' She chuckles reminising.

''Hello? Back the story!'' I yell.

She blinks and nodds. ''Yeah right. Afterwards I sit back at the chairs, meanwhile the principal is pissed off at me, cause I didn't stay there. He walks outside the office and starts yelling at me while I'm yawning and looking other ways. And when he finishs he's all; 'So do you know what that means?' red in the face and everything. And I'm like, smiling like the smartass I love to be and say; 'It means something.' After that he yells something I wasn't listening to and sends me back to class. And surprise, surprise, I get in trouble for throwing my pen cap at my bipolar teacher. So therefore Kagome I'm pretty sure I'm getting suspended. Or expelled. Haha, hilarious right?''

My eyes widen at this. ''Isn't this Ayumi's job get in trouble this badly?'' I ask.

Sango scratches the back of her head smiling. ''Yeah I'm just in a sort of bad mood.''

I scoffed. ''Your telling me.''

000000000000000000000000000

Ayumi sighed. When was this day going to end already?

0000000000000000000000000000

Sorry but here's actually a preview. Don't kill me!


	16. Little Funny Decoys

**Inspiration has finally struck. THANK YOU JESUS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah don't own, yeah, yeah.**

000000000000000000000000

_Chapter 17 (I think)_

_(ehehe XD!)_

_Ugh. I;m getting so tired of Sesshomaru's apology notes. They're everywhere! And they all say the same thing; 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset or annoy you. Come on, you know that I'll make it up to you. Forgive me, please?'_

_And sometime it'd go on and on. For godsakes it wasn't even that serious. I mean, I __**was**__ going to forgive him. At least, eventually. It's just I have a ton more things going on. Like, oh say, the new song that Sango and I especially made. The producer, you know, that one that came to the W.W.D.'s and his name in french mean a certain kind of desert? That one? Well, he told the band that we had the chance to let him hear (along with other people on the label) some of the demo we're making. And if he likes it... there might be a possiblity that... Okay, que the screaming! But only if 1) We're good enough. Which I know we are_._ 2)We are what the label is looking for and 3) It's our lucky day._

_So does it honestly look like I have time for Sesshomaru's 'I'm sooo sorry.' games? Yeah, I don't think so. To tell the truth I'm surprised I have time for a boyfriend in general. And mine just so happens to be Sesshomaru, that is._

''Ayumi, you ready?'' I asked her, looking around my studio full of instruments. My hands were grasping my guitar for dear life. And I'm pretty sure I can feel my forehead starting to get damp. Yes, if it isn't already obvious, I'm nervous. But how could I not? This song, along with a few others, was going to be heard by the most important people I think I've ever met in my life. And if they liked it, then no doubt my life was going to change. My eyes scanned the room, frantic. I shook my thoughts away. This was ridiculous. Everything I did on a daily basis was risky. Why do I decide to freak now? I was overthinking everything.

In the time I had my short nervous breakdown, Ayumi nodded. I returned the curt nod to her and everyone else giving them the signal. Turning back to the studio micrphone I sawallowed. Hard.

''Okay from the beginning set. One!...Two!... A one, two, three, four!'' And with that, Sango and I began the song with our opening chords. I could feel it, the way I always felt when I sang, a burning rise up in my throat. The only way out was to sing, and finish. That breath intake, that started everything I've always ever wanted.

(Warning!!! CG Roses does not own 'Decoy!')

Kagome

_Close your eyes and make believe..., this is where you wanna be..., forgetting all the memories, we try to forget love, (Ayumi&Sango: Cause love's forgotten me)_

Kagome stopped there, and turned to Ebony who was beside her with her own studio microphone. She then sung out.

Ebony

_Well, hey, hey, baby, it's never too late, pretty soon- you won't remember a thing... And I'll be distant as stars, reminisicng your heart's been wasted on me._

Ebony closed her eyes and hung on to that note going into closing verse with Kagome. While Sango and Ebony mastermixed the melody and their voices, making them clearer and echo each other.

Ebony & Kagome

_Ohh...ohh...ah, oh, oh, oh, oh._

They looked at each other for a split second. Their voices sounded so clear and bright, and Sango and Ayumi were there, enhancing them for the demo. While Ebony sung a octave lower then Kagome. Honestly, they didn't know what to think. It was a good thing though.

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you,_

_My little decoy._

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through, _

_I'm using you my little decoy._

Kagome was practically going crazy on her guitar, changing chords every two seconds. She changed to the opening beat again, singing the last part so Sango could begin her verse.

_My little decoy!_

Sango raised her head to hear microphone and breathed in, while ayumi gestured for Ebony to take their places on the mastermixer. Sango went along with Kagome's upbeat sounds on her bass, and sang the first verse.

Sango

_Living life inside a dream..., time is changing everything..., forgetting all the memories, and I'm forced into you- (Now Kagome&Ebony: Just cause you're into me)_

Sango heard her voice echo in her ears, she could tell it sounded good when she saw Ebony's small smile. Ayumi put her hands on each side of her studio earphones and looked at the far wall with the picture of all of them together while they both joined in to each other, singing out.

Ayumi

_Well hey, hey, baby, it's never too late when I'm gone, you won't remember a thing..._

_But I can't stay and you know, I won't wait. I was gone from the very first day._

While she was singing Sango was trailing in beat after her, making the verse sound even better. Ayumi held to the last note and then joined in with Sango to the closing of this verse, singing out.

Ayumi & Sango

_Ohh...ohh...ah, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you,_

_My little decoy._

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through, _

_I'm using you my little decoy...._

Kagome was then singing in a trail after them while Ebony got ready to start her beginning of the bridge.

Kagome

_Ah...oh..._

_I'm not sorry at all....(Ebony: Not sorry at all,not sorry) no._

Sango joined into this with Kagome and Ayumi came in trail with Ebony.

Sango

_I won't be sorry at, all..... (Ayumi: Not sorry at all, not sorry) no._

_I'd do over again....._

Kagome switched her guitar to the opening beats while changing the melody and Sango followed her lead. And Ayumi kept the same mastermix on the settting while Ebony got ready to sing the last chorus.

Kagome & Sango

_Don't look so blue-_

Ebony & Ayumi

_My little decoy-_

Kagome & Sango

_You should've seen right through-_

Ebony & Ayumi

_My little decoy...!_

Kagome & Sango 

_You've never been so used- _

Ebony & Ayumi

_my little decoy...!_

Kagome & Sango 

_As I'm using you-_

Ebony & Ayumi

_my little decoy..._

The song ended and they looked at each other. They all had smiles on their faces. Because, they knew. They knew that they did really good and they were all excited for people to hear it.

(Okay you have GOT to hear this go to .com/heyohereiam/playlist/zyW4aWND/every-single-paramore-song-music-playlist and listen to this song!)

000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked over to her fridge and opened it, scouting for something to snack on. When she found salsa, she took out the huge jar and set it on the counter. Sango and her friends where sitting around the center island Kagome was pouring food onto. ''Dude, that was just simply, awesome.'' Sango stated, grabbing the chips and opening the salsa jar.

Kagome plopped down in a seat next to her and helped herself to a bare chip. ''Yeah, I know. I mean, and did you feel that light above ground feeling I got? It was wicked.''

Ayumi helped herself to a serving of salsa on her own chip and looked at Kagome crazy. ''Unlike you, Kagome, I'm not getting a high off of singing. There's better places to put that energy. Like, oh say, boyfriends. Namely being mine, Koga.''

Ebony grabbed a nearby bare chip herself and turned to Ayumi, rolling her eyes. ''I'm sorry we can't be boyfriend jumpers like you seem to be. And I felt it Kagome. God that was so awesome!''

Instead of Kagome getting mad, she ignored Ayumi and her eyes widened. ''Oh. My. God. You are still with Koga, I can't believe this! I would've thought he would be shuffled away with your other boyfriends. I mean, _ex-_boyfriends.''

Sango thought about this, and her eyes widened as well as she was eating her chips. ''Wait a second. You haven't slept with him yet, _have _you?''

Ayumi swallowed and rolled her eyes. ''So what if I haven't?''

''You always have.'' Kagome offered.

''At least by now.'' Sango chimed in.

''Well, that is true.'' Ebony stated.

''Kami! You're all making me sound like a whore!'' Ayumi exclaimed.

And that just started all their laughing. Well, not Ayumi's. She was too busy glaring at her friends.

''You guys are the worst.'' She concluded.

''Oh Ayumi, when will you learn?'' Kagome said still smiling wide, grabbing the salsa.

''We already know we are. That's why you have us!'' Sango exclaimed in a sing song voice.

''Yup!'' Ebony said eating her chip.

''Yeah. I love you bitches too. Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.'' Ayumi said crossing her arms over her chest.

Kagome raised her eyebrow. ''Don't we?''

00000000000000000000000000

Okay, I SWEAR I'm going to finsh this chapter tomorrow. G'night!


	17. The Day Off

**Here we agoes with the continuum of the chapter! Oh, and I hope you know I will be changing the thing that separates each scene with the next.**

**Disclaimer: Mmhmm, yeah. I think we already know this.**

xoxoxoxox

Chapter 18

_(Love don't cost a thing, well except attention spans. XD)_

_Okay, so maybe we were full aware we are pissing Ayumi off. But I mean, how could we not? It was the truth. She really __**did **__go through boys faster than she said their names. The truth just so happened to be freaking hilarious. And besides, this was just sweet karma on all the nasty things she ever said to us. So ha. Square in her face. But anyways, it's time we switch subjects. I can see Ayumi eyeing the salsa jar and my hair back and forth very repeatedly._

''But on to more important things, boys. Oh boys. However will Ayumi possibly make it through all the boys?'' Sango sang.

Ayumi glared at her ambitious friend. ''Ain't that a real knee slapper?''

''Umm-hmm!''

I rolled my eyes. ''Okay you little girls, have you seen the apology notes I've been getting? They're ridiculous.''

Ebony just made a cooing noise. ''You need, you need, I'm not sure what but you're lucky. You have, who again as a boyfriend?''

''Sesshomaru. Lead star on the football team,'' Ayumi said, enjoying the fact that all the attention was now on Kagome.

''Who is what?'' Ebony went on.

''Attractive,'' Sango said, and decided to join in this conversation.

''Crazy for Kagome for unknown reasons,'' Ayumi added.

''Other than the fact that they're probably in love with each other?'' Ebony stated.

''_(Gasp) _**IN LOVE**?'' Sango and Ayumi exclaimed, loudly.

''_Wow. _That's all I have to say. _WOW._ You surely know how to make a hour exciting.'' I concluded, when they all started to have thoughtful expressions plastered on their faces.

''_(huge gasp) _OUR SHOPPING SPREE!'' They shouted, standing up at the same time and looking at each other.

I blinked. ''What shopping spree?''

Sango looked at me, then looked at the ground. Then looked at me again. ''Um well, since you said you were so busy... and you are so tired from working on songs... we thought we'd go shopping for all of us. And you could stay home and relax.'' She fidgeted while saying this.

I thought about that for a moment, ''Oh. Okay then. Thanks,'' I said, looking at them.

''You're not mad?'' Ebony asked.

''We thought you would be.'' Ayumi said.

''Well I'm not so go!'' I said getting up, gesturing to for them to leave, shoving them out the door.

xoxoxoxoxox

My eyes lazily glanced over to the clock. To early to be up on a Saturday. But at least Mom, Kagura, and Souta are gone. They went to go visit gramps. I couldn't go, they heard about the demos and how I was so busy with school and needed to focus on the bigger things in my life. Well, I might've been too crazy busy at the time to notice, but I'm soo bored! There's nothing to do on off time. And yes, I know about how you're supposed to rest up, and relax to the bitter core. Blah, blah, blah. This is boring to the core. I mean, what do people even _do _on off time? Sleep for 12 hours and then get a much awaited dinner?

Well, that was out the boat. I couldn't do that. Not even if I wanted to. Sleeping for too long makes me sick. Talk about a killer headache. So, what did that leave me with? Hmmm, TV maybe?

I rolled out of bed, literally, and tried not to fall on my way down. I made my way over to the vanity I owned, and sat down. I looked tired. My fingers reached up to the slight, small, dark circles under my eyes and pulled the skin down. Ugh, maybe I _was _a busybody. It was going to take a long, deep, dreamless sleep to clear these bags up soon. Ahhh, how beautiful was _that?_ I brushed through my tangled strands of hair violently and pulled it up in a ponytail.

When I finally got back down to my living room once again to watch TV, my stomach growled. ''This is ridiculous, I'm not putting up with you, ya hear? So you can just stop growling and deal with disappointment. Got it?'' But after that argument with my hunger, my stomach growled so loud, and so much that it was borderline _**painful.**_''Fine, be that way.'' I said, getting up and walking to the house phone. I dialed Sesshomaru's number and waited for the ring. It didn't. He already picked up.

''Kagome, I thought you were mad at me! So you're not right? You can't be _you_ just called _me. _Well since you're not what do you feel like doing?'' He rambled in my ear with a short intake of breath.

I smiled at this, I missed his over eagerness. ''Eating, so come pick me up.'' I answered him, almost bitterly, but there was a tinge of playfulness in my voice. Sesshomaru picked up on this, I know.

''So we're going to be like this huh?'' Sesshomaru replied back at me, with the same emotion in his voice I used.

''Yes,'' I was in full playful mode now.

''Oh, I'll be there soon. Like, 20 minutes maybe,''

''Hurry. I'm starving.'' My stomach growled in trail after me, seconding this.

''Okay my fair maiden!'' And with that, I said goodbye and got ready to leave. And eat. Thank you Jesus.

xoxoxoxox

The outfit I chose to wear consisted of some good clothes, if I do say so myself. A layered combination of a black undershirt with a grey tank top. (A/N: Trust me, this looks good. I wear stuff like this all the time.) Aligned in harmony with this I wore a black and white studded belt over the combined shirt. The I made the belt lopsided on my waist/hips. Better. On the bottom half of myself I wore black skinny jeans. And original black & white shoe laced converses. For going outside I chose to wear my biker jacket. When I was done, I decided to wear makeup. Yes, makeup. And comb my hair out.

I sided with putting on liquid eyeliner shaping it to go way outside my bottom, and top eyelid line, curving the lines at the tips. It looked good. Feeling good after my creative makeup streak I applied mascara. Only on the side of my eyelashes and a lot on the bottom lashes. This looked really cool as well. After that, my hair got put into a high ponytail with strands of hair on the sides and bangs out. As the finishing touch I put on clear lipgloss.

I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it-along with my cell phone- in the back pocket on my jeans. When that was finished I walked back down the stairs and waited for Sesshomaru to come.

xoxoxoxox

It was five, or maybe even four minutes before Sesshomaru rang my doorbell. When he did, I was in the middle of smiling at the mood rings and skull rings on both of my middle fingers. I could hear the disappointed sigh escape me as I walked up to the door and opened it, revealing my boyfriend. Surprise, surprise.

''Hey,'' I greeted him, smiling.

''Hello,'' He replied, when I turned around to turn my light off he stepped forward and snaked an arm around my waist. I looked up at his flawless face and looked back down. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

''I missed you too,'' I managed to mutter againist his form.

I'm pretty sure I could see the smile on his face. ''Really? Didn't think you did, but looks can be deceiving,''

My mind wandered for a split second and I smiled, pushing away from Sesshomaru. Leaving his embrace was a breeze, and I walked around him, shutting the light off as I went. ''You're right. I didn't,''

Sesshomaru played along, but not fair. He jogged at a fast pace toward me, after closing the door and grabbed my waist, lifting me off the ground. I squeaked a very high pitched ''Holy crap!'' but he didn't care. Well, obviously. My stray hair was falling every which way around my face, and I glared down at him, my hands laying on his shoulders.

''I hate you,'' I told him.

''No you don't,'' He cooed at me,

''Yes I do,'' I cooed back in mockery, digging my fingernails into the jacket he wore.

''No you don't. I know you don't. Actually, I know for a fact that you like me. You _really _do as a matter of fact,'' Sesshomaru said to me, putting me on the ground but grabbing my hand. Which by the way, he wasn't letting go of. I took off walking to his car. There was no use of trying to let go, I didn't mind.

''How do you know this theory that I really like you?'' I asked him.

''After all that we've been through,''

''Which has not been much,'' I interrupted,

''And how much I've gotten to know you,'' He said after shooting me a look, ''I've figured out that it doesn't matter how, or why.'' Sesshomaru told me.

''No?'' I questioned skeptically.

Sesshomaru shook his head. ''Nope. Just that you do.''

xoxoxoxox

The restaurant Sesshomaru took me to was awesome, and filling. Thank you Lord. I think if I didn't find a food supply soon I would've gone through a stage of major-starvation-syndrome. I was happy, the ol' stomach-a-nator was happy, and Sesshomaru probably was. At least for a time. I started to question this when he started to say weird things and ask me weird things after we left the restaurant. You see, he was just looking at me. And looking at me. I smiled at him and he just kept staring at me, and when he wasn't he would just look at the road. And look at the road.

''Sesshomaru? What's wrong,'' This was about five minutes after the staring cycle began, and it was driving me nuts.

''Nothing. I was just thinking,'' He replied, looking at the road.

''Yeah, I can see that,''

''Now, now, let's not get snappy,'' Sesshomaru said soothingly.

Frowning, I argued my case, ''Well, I know for one thing, when we're usually in your car you're talking to me constantly. Now you're not at all. And I don't like it,''

He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, and smirked. ''You don't like my lack of talkative ways with you?''

I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff. ''So what if I don't huh,'' I muttered, looking over at him. He was on the verge of cracking a 100 watt smug smirk at me!

''Quit giving me the eyebrow lift!'' I finally exclaimed.

''Eyebrow lift?'' He questioned, trying out the phrase.

''Oh you know what I mean, I _know _you do,'' At this my eyebrows raised high at him.

''I'm not sure I do Kagome,'' Sesshomaru said playfully. He was enjoying this. I could feel the certainty of this in my _**bones.**_

''You're impossible,'' Was all I managed to get out until I noticed I was home. Bring on the boredom games!

''Ohh,'' I groaned in utter disappointment.

Sesshomaru looked over at me, very hard. Searching for what? I don't know. Or care. I didn't want him to leave, not yet. ''What?'' He asked.

''I'm just going to get bored when I leave this car, and that was the only reason why I called you. Other then the fact that I was starving of course,'' I rambled the confession to him in a small breath.

He reached to my-now that I notice it- dropped head lifted my chin to his face. He smirked. ''You want me to accompany you then?''

My eyes widened a small bit then I looked down to his hand. ''No silly goose, I want you to go to hell with me,'' I mumbled indignantly.

Sesshomaru leaned in to my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin. ''What was that, Kagome?''

I shivered, and looked at the side of his face, ''Um, yes,'' I answered.

''Hmm, is that so? Okay then. I will,'' He then got out of his car while I contained myself, and shook away my thoughts.

Sesshomaru opened my car door and got me out, while picking me up bridal style. I gasped. ''Whoa,''

He stopped in his tracks, and leaned down to my face making my air supply get cut off abruptly. Sesshomaru kissed me gently, and my lips melted into his. He then stopped suddenly and started walking again.

I smiled as we got to my front door, this could get a little interesting....

xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Sort of fillerish huh? Well, actually, I really enjoyed this chapter. So...I want you to read and review! Please? -.- **


	18. Let's Have A Little Talk Shall We?

**I'm glad to see other people like my fanfiction. Well, really, this is the only fanfic that was ever really good from me. Dontcha think so? Well, if you think not, I'm not sure what to tell you. But! (Yes there is a but.) I actually, really **_**enjoy **_**writing this. If I'm not on my computer typing chapters, I'm in my reading room writing in my notebook ideas for the chapters. I only do that for fanfics I enjoy. Like 'A Blinded Path'. I enjoy that fanfic too, just haven't had time to type up the chappies (hehe!). On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know, I'm not going to say this anymore so...., HAHA!**

xoxoxoxox

Sake's Oxo

_Chapter 19 ( a lil' bit of this, a tad bit of that)_

_So Sesshomaru and me. We've been a couple long enough correct? He naturally should be able to spend the night right? Exactly. Mmm-hmm. That's why I have billions of butterflies in my stomach. (If you couldn't tell already, I'm being sarcastic.) Okay, so I'm perfectly aware that I'm nervous as hell. How could I not be? The most gorgeous guy, (yes I admit) is my boyfriend, and longest term boyfriend I've ever had. Plus he's honest, (even if most of what he says is a little...) and is really nice to me. And he's __spending the night__ at __my house__! And __every time__ he's __anywhere__ near my room... Yeah, that's some serious stuff we're talking about here. What does he think about all this? To be honest, I'm not sure I actually want to know. Because, it's sad to say, that I can picture him, with one word flashing with firecrackers going all around it: JACKPOT!!! How sad, because now that I think about it, that probably __**is **__what's going on in his brain. I can just see his stupid smirk right now as I'm thinking this._

Sesshomaru laid me on my couch, and told me he was going to his car for something. I sat up and thought about calling Sango. Now that Sesshomaru was here, I really didn't need them to come back with my clothes _so _soon now did I?

xoxoxoxox

**Sango's POV**

_Oh. My. China Town. How many more times did we need to go into Icing for Ayumi to get the picture that there was NO red eyeliner? And excuse her, __**WHY**__ did she even __**WANT **__stupid__red eyeliner? Ebony was smart when she said she needed to go to Journey's and get some shoes. No, better yet, I should've went with her._

Ayumi scanned the makeup isle again, sighing in disappointment and mumbled a, ''I just know it's here somewhere!'' She then groped her fingers around the eye cosmetics, her eyes widening when she found something. ''Omigod, _**sparkle **__eyeliner?! _That's even better!''

Okay, that was it, ''Ayumi,'' I started, trying to sound normal.

She looked up. ''Hmm?''

At her complete oblivious state of mind to my annoyance, my eyebrows raised, ''I'm am this close,'' My index finger collided with my thumb, closing the small space they shared, ''To me leaving. So you know what that means right? I'm leaving.'' I turned my heel, and started walking towards the exit.

Ayumi huffed and finally paid for her things. After that was done she ran up to me, bumping into my back, ''Jesus Christ, Sango! You didn't have to just up and leave, God! Some friend you are, hope you know I'm mad at you,'' She exclaimed, causing me whip around and glare at her.

''Excuse you! _You_ were the one that just had to get some _retarded_ red eyeliner, and now _you _want to get mad at _me_ for not wanting to take your crap anymore?! You're_** ridiculous **_Ayumi! I swear you are! _**Ridiculous!**_'' On that sour note, I turned and started walking away again. With Ayumi trailing behind me.

''Who ever said red eyeliner was stupid huh? It could be put to some good use you know,'' Ayumi argued at me, I ignored her. ''And hey! Where in the world do you think you're going?''

I looked at her for a split second, I was walking so fast my bags were whipping againist my legs, ''To go find Ebby. And for God sakes where _else _would I be going? Use your brain a little please.''

Ayumi started jogging next to me with a glare plastered on her face, ''Fine be that way!'' She yelled, slowing down and crossing her arms over her chest, with her bags attached to her wrist.

I took in the sight of her joke (well at least to me.) of a tantrum. Very amusing, ''I will and I'll be enjoying it!'' Which wasn't a lie. I _was _going to enjoy not having to deal with Mimis' crap. I was going to enjoy that a WHOLE lot.

xoxoxoxox

I was about to get up and call Sango when Sesshomaru popped up through my door with a black backpack over his shoulder. I eyed the thing, and in complete amusement, my eyes lit up.

''We're going to rob a bank?'' I asked brightly, clapping my hands together, ''Yay!''

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started to walk over to me, explaining what the bag was for, ''No we are not,'' At this I groaned in sadness, ''I usually don't sleep home a lot, because I like to sleep at friends houses. So I carry around in my car a backpack full of stuff I need.'' He told me, plopping the bag against the wall, and plopping his self next to my form on the couch.

''Oh,'' I said blinking, ''I get it, so no bank robbing?''

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around me and shook his head, ''Nope. Sorry, bummer.''

I nodded, ''Ahh, shucks!''

''Oh shut up,'' Sesshomaru commanded me.

''You shut up,'' I said in reply.

''You.''

''You!''

''You first.''

''Make me!'' I said, which I think I shouldn't have, because then Sesshomaru got this evil glint in his eyes.

''You shouldn't have said that.'' He stated huskily, leaning down to kiss me. I gasped when he abruptly planted his lips onto mine, and started to nip at my bottom lip. I positioned myself to where I was backed up into couch with him pressed up to me. _Gee, smart move Kagome. _I thought when he slid his tongue into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth while I just kissed him back happily.

When I finally had to pull back for air he started to kiss down my neck. And I was about to wrap my legs around him before he hitched them there himself. This surprised me, but not as much as when he started to tug at my shirt. _Okay, this has gone to far. _As I thought this, his hand cupped my right breast. _Wayyy to far in fact._

My hands felt their way to his chest, and I pushed. He stopped and looked up at me from his assault on my neck. _Yup, I'm gonna have a hickey. _Sesshomaru's eyes were glazed over and I could tell he thought I rejected him. But I didn't. What I did was entitled: 'I'm not ready for this.' Which I wasn't. Nope, not at all.

Sesshomaru removed himself off of me and I pulled my legs up to my chest, looking at the strands of hair that fell in front of my eyes. Wow. This was awkward. But this was it, I wasn't going to keep putting myself in this situation anymore. Sesshomaru had to know where I stood from here, and on to the near future.

I cut my eye over to him, and I was comforted with the fact that even though my hair was practically shielding everything from my eyes, I still knew he wasn't looking at me.

''Sesshomaru,'' I started.

I could feel him looking at me, so I went on. ''I want you to know that I didn't reject you. So don't think that. Besides, that's not what I even want to tell you,''

He was still looking. _Good_, ''All I wanted to tell you is these three things: Well for one, I'm not ready. And two, I'm don't know when I will be, so don't ask,''

Sesshomaru breathed in and I knew he was about to say something so I cut him off before he could. ''Because I know for a fact you will. And finally, when I _am _ready, I'll let you know,'' I got ready to finalize this and say what all of what I told him summarized up to. ''So what I really mean to say is I love you. Okay? I love you, and if you love me back then you will understand what exactly love means, and I know you do.''

I tucked all my pieces of hair behind my face and looked at him. I mean, I got a _good look _at him. And he was happy. Oh my gosh, he looked like he won the lottery. Sesshomaru leaned over to me and kissed my hand. ''You're right, Kagome. I do, and I love you too. But, let's talk about something,''

I raised my eyebrow. ''Hmm?''

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and looked me square in the eyes, ''I need to speak with you about your career, and about how that effects our realtionship.''

_Oh no, _I thought, _here comes drama..._

xoxoxoxox

I almost felt sorry for blowing off Ayumi. Almost. But my time away from her was proof that I needed it. By far. My headache I forgot to mention she gave me? Gone with the wind. So according to my calculations, I have figured out the following;

1) Mimi is a hard friend to be with.

2) If you're willing to take on the challenge of actually being her friend, you better have some patience. **Seriously.**

3) Getting time away from her, is a virtue.

4) People that actually can stand her without time off, are obviously off their rockers.

And I was about to go on with my observation, until I heard a familiar voice, a familiar _singing _voice.

_Let me know that I've done wrong,_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two, _

_Just to waste my time with you._

_'Wait a second' _Sango thought, trying to firgure out where she heard that voice.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_find out games you don't wanna play,_

_you are, the only one that needs to know..._

_'Oh my God,' _Sango thought, going through the crowd that was infront of Journey's. _'I know this song! Kagome knows it too. And Ayumi, and Ebony. Because that person singing that song right there is...'_

''Hojo!'' I exclaimed, running through the crowd of people right up to his band, where he was singing.

xoxoxoxox

**Okay, that's a beautiful cliffie for ya! Read and review pwez!**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

**As For This FanFiction...**

**I'm not deleting this because I love this story I have created far to much. But! You might not get an update so frequently. And you might hate Author's Note's. I know I do, but this isn't a objective. I have no inspiration for the next chapters, and I'm far to cautious about where I take this story, (must I mind you, there isn't many more chapters left-maybe five?) to just put a piece of crap of a chapter on here, because you want an update. Sorry, I'm not that kind of writer anymore. So, I need help. I really don't know what I'm going to write about in the next few chapters, but I'm trying. And trying. So please, review something to me about what I should do. It might be the only way to get another chapter...**


	20. Cause and Effection

**So...! I think I know what to do about this fic, and for that, thank you blueinugirl89! (please tell me I spelt that right!) Though what I'm going to do in this fic will in fact, make you hate me. But what has to be done, has to be done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Inuyasha.**

xoxoxoxox

_I hate everyone to the bitter end, nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight, I hate my life. That just simply states how I'm feeling right now._

~Flashback~

''Sesshomaru please,'' I said grabbing a pillow from the loveseat across from me, and holding it in my criss-cross sitting position, ''This is truly unnecessary.''

Sesshomaru held up his hand, and shook his head, ''No, we really need to speak about this. I'm not going out on a limb in this anymore,'' He simply stated.

My mouth turned into a 'o' shape, along with my eyebrows furrowed, and plus my eyes were popping out. ''And what is _that _supposed to mean?'' I exclaimed.

''Kagome don't start this,'' Sesshomaru said in reply, waving what I said off.

I shook my head fiercely, and my lips pursed into a thin hard line. ''No, I wanna know what you're talking about here, because telling me that 'you're going out on a limb' isn't specific at all! And if we're going to be serious people here, then I think I deserve the right to know what it is you mean by that. Don't you think?'' I was in the process of standing up before Sesshomaru replied.

At this, he merely narrowed his eyes at me. He knew I was right. ''You aren't thinking clearly Kagome, sit down. Starting a argument is pointless.''

My own eyes narrowed but I sat back down. ''I'm not starting anything. I just want to know what you're talking about.''

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. ''Oh, I don't know Kagome. You seem to be a smart girl, why don't you try to figure it out?''

_So now he's going to go __**here**__? He's going to start acting like a rude prick just because he assumes that I want to pick a fight? Two can play that game. _I thought, replying. ''I have a hunch, but I was kind of suspecting you'd tell me, being the smart person that _you seem _to be, but now, I think I know.''

Sesshomaru kept his cold eyes planted on mine, this was the first time I actually saw him like this. And it was sad, because I didn't like it, I admit. ''Oh really? What is it that you seem to know?''

I kept my face calm, well, as calm as I could be, considering how terrible this talk was turning out to be. ''I don't know, **Sesshomaru**,'' I made his name sound so terrible, I regret that. ''You tell me.''

''I'm not apart of the foolish boys that adore you, Kagome, I'm not falling for this simple trick. Nor will I play your silly mind games. But what I will tell you is that you are not just going to have your fun with me and then go away on some record deal. You might not see that coming, but I sure do.''

I stood up, the pillow falling out of my lap as I started to yell at him, ''Is _that _what you think Sesshomaru?! That I don't care for you at all, and as soon as a record deal comes along, I'll go away without so much as a explanation? Or without a care in the world? Where did you get _that _idea huh? You're the **only person **I've ever really cared about, and probably will ever be, and now you think I'll throw you away like some careless bitch?! I'm not Ayumi, Sesshomaru!'' I now screamed.

''I love you Kagome but-''

I interrupted him, still screaming, on the verge of tears. ''**No! **You **don't **love me, because if you **did **love me, then you would trust me enough to make the right decision! I'm not a little girl! I told you _**everything**_, Sesshomaru, _**everything**_, but that doesn't even matter because you don't have faith in me, nor do you trust me, and much worse, you think that all I do is toy with people's hearts, and play mind games! Well guess what? I love you! I **freaking **love you. And that's all that should matter! But now it doesn't matter I guess, because that's gone,'' Tears were streaming down my face, and I couldn't see straight, my heart was breaking, like I should've known it would. I went on, not allowing this to stop me. ''And now you're gone.''

_Just like father..._

My mind was twisting, my heart was being squeezed tight by some unimaginable, supernatural force that was cultivating side by side with my deranged mind. _It was a lie. _I thought, trying to see the ground. _All of it, my first kiss __**he **__stole, the first date I ever went on with __**him**__, and Kami only knows what else. _

I wiped away my tears, and suddenly, I had this weird feeling, because I should've known this would happen, I was a fool. And, now there was this swirling in my ears, _Whoosh..._

I looked at Sesshomaru, not caring that mascara was staining my cheeks, or any other makeup product was running down my face. I didn't care that I looked like a fool, I didn't care that I loved him so much he made me a fool, I didn't about his stupid talk, and hell, I didn't even care about the stupid band. _Or _the record deal, for that matter. I didn't care about anything at that moment. All I wanted, was to be alone. Because as far as I was concerned at that moment, _**to hell with Sesshomaru and anything else.**_

I chuckled and smirked, the most evil, horrid, cold, smirk I ever gave anyone. ''Feh, I guess now the joke's on me right? It was my mistake, to start with. Because quite frankly, I'm sorry I ever met you.''

Sesshomaru was speechless, just as I thought he would be, and for that I smirked again.

''Kagome I didn't mean,''

I interrupted him, saying my last few words I would ever say to him, very cold, and razor sharp. ''I'm going to ask you to leave now,'' At that I walked over to his bag that was against the wall and grabbed it, heading toward the door. I opened it, and set his bag outside my door.

''Goodbye, Sesshomaru.'' I left open the door and started to retreat up my stairs to my room. He was going to have to leave sometime.

''I still love you, Kagome.''

That, I wasn't even going to take into consideration. I scoffed, almost up the stairs. I knew he would hear what I said. ''_That clearly, is a __**croc.**_''

~End Flashback~

My wet head was burrowed into my wet pillow, the wet head from taking a shower, and as far as the pillow goes-tears. I didn't understand any of this. I thought I had the best boyfriend a girl could possibly have, along with the best life! '_Or so I thought'. _Exactly, I agreed with my mind. Sesshomaru made me a fool, some **lovesick **puppy, and I should've seen right through...

_He was using me, I was his little decoy..._

It's funny how things seem to come right back to you wasn't it? A song, with no exact meaning at all-at least, at first- could make so much sense now.

(A/N: If you didn't get it, you're extremely incompetent. Plus, I don't own the song I'm going to use)

I raised up from my laying position, and got up, looking for a piece of paper. If my foolishness was going to be a song, then why the hell shouldn't my anger? I found the piece of paper, along with a pen, and sat back down, and immediately started writing.

_Don't come looking for me, cause I'll be right here with the words you said, I'm looking for the words you say, cause you know what you did you know, and how could anybody, forget the promise that you made, well this is how the promise breaks, I always knew you'd fall through and now you're proof..._

I looked over this, '_good'_, I thought, it's the truth.

_Rewind to the first time that I felt it coming, I knew it would not last...And rewind to the first time, that I felt it coming, make it quick, make it painless..._

I nodded again, once again, very true.

_And don't tell me lies just say goodbye..._

My eyes looked at that sentence. That was pretty harsh. _'Good.'_ I thought at this, I'm glad it is. It's meant to be like this.

_'But was it meant to end like this?' _I shook my head away from those kind of thoughts, and figured it was time to quit writing. I think I had enough for one day.

xoxoxoxox

This is the worst cliffie in history, and I'm very terrible. And you probably hate me, but I had to do this! This fanfic is gonna have to end sometime ya know! Review Please! (Not about how much you hate me please, I get that enough from my sister...) Hey, I was thinking of changing this fic's title to 'This Lullaby' what do you think?


	21. In Which We Do Not Know

**This chapter I also enjoy, for now I know exactly how I'm going to end this story, and only you faithful reviewers, (even the people that don't) are the ones that might drive me to make a sequel. So far, that ain't looking so hot.**

xoxoxoxox

**Sake's Oxo**

_**Chapter 21**_

_I've learned that two people can look at the same thing and see something totally different.-Unknown_

My eyes fluttered opened to be comforted in the dark. I sighed, it still hasn't stopped. I glanced with hazy eyes over to my digital clock. 3:16 AM. Oh, joy. Today, I have gotten a whopping four hours of sleep. But maybe it's a sign things are getting better. Well, let's see. Yesterday, I got three hours of sleep. So that's a hour more of sleep each week. By God, I think I'm getting somewhere. I still had that swirling in my ears. And the need to run away, to go somewhere I actually belonged. So every time I woke up when daylight wasn't out, or to put it frank, every time I got under six hours of sleep-(Which I haven't for the past two weeks.) I would get up and run. And I mean, run around my neighborhood run. It was good, it sort of helped, the way that I felt when I ran hysterically like I did. I almost thought that if I ran far enough, hard enough, I don't know, maybe I'd get an answer. What answer, I don't know. As far as Hojo goes, I'll get to see him tonight. Now I might've been a little excited, but well, you know.

Hojo, is doing really well with music. His band, I mean. I've heard 'Dirty Little Secret' before, due to the fact that Hojo and I wrote some songs together. It's nice to see that people, (radio people) really like the song. Well honestly, I'm not surprised, it's a good, catchy song. When I talked to him on the phone, he seemed ecstatic. Which is also great, of course, but me? Not so much.

~Flashback~

''Kagome!'' Hojo exclaimed over the phone, he was breathing hard. I'm guessing that he just got through with a song.

''Hojo, it's great to hear you again. Sorry I can't actually see you though,'' I replied, and I'm hoping that I didn't sound as bad as I felt.

''Yeah, I heard you were in the middle of something, right?''

I nodded, agreeing and sending a thank you prayer to whoever told him that, ''Yeah it's um, music stuff, you know. So um, how's the band going?''

''Just as great, everything seems to be falling into place, and as I heard recently from Sango over here, you're about to get a record deal. You think we could have a battle on a music countdown?''

I actually smirked. ''Yeah, with your band in second, while my band is in first as usual for the 15th week. How's that sound?''

Hojo chuckled a bit, and replied, a bouncy tone in his voice, ''Still conniving as ever, Kagome?''

''You bet your ass,''

He laughed again. ''You haven't changed a bit.''

''I sure hope not.''

''So what's been going on with you and Sesshomaru?''

I swallowed the massive lump that formed in my throat. ''We have...separated.'' I tried out the words, and was content that it actually fit.

Hojo sounded almost incredulous, ''So you're not,''

I interrupted him, my voice sharp. ''We're separated, and that is final. Clearly, there is no reason for you to look into that more than absolutely necessary.'' I finalized, sharply cutting off this subject where it stood.

Hojo seemed taken back, like he couldn't believe what I said. I mentally scoffed, well, he'd better get used to it, because there are a lot of things I couldn't believe after the events that took place today. ''Oh, um, okay then. So... do you ever want to meet up? For coffee or something? We could communicate better that way.'' He sounded nervous, which is really odd, considering I didn't know why.

''Actually yes, I would.'' Quite frankly I was hoping that what he was asking, wasn't what I thought he was asking.

''Tomorrow?''

I think the corners of my mouth went downward, not liking that the day he offered was so soon. But then again, I haven't seen Hojo in a long time, and it would probably be good to see a good friend from the past. Refreshing, even. So I just sucked in a breath, and sealed my decision.

''Tomorrow.'' I agreed.

~End Flashback~

Now you see, if I was thinking between the lines, then I would've saw that Hojo was just asking me out. I think. But at the time, I'm not sure if I could even see straight. Likewise, I'm pretty sure I just plunged myself into another deep, damned to hell black hole, to which there is no return. And of course I couldn't see what I was doing. _And, _the cherry on top of all of this unfortunate pile of _shit, _I might've just flirted with him too.

Well, hell.

And just how much did I care for Sesshomaru? Did I regret what I did was wrong? Did I even _**do **_anything wrong? But what I didn't, and still don't understand, was _**why**_ he did this. Do I still love him? Oh yes, very much so. But what he did was inexcusable, and I hated him for that. _Past and Present. Now which, exactly, was which? _I thought, shutting my front door behind me and starting to take off to nowhere, in particular.

_Hmm, a very confusing situation indeed._

xoxoxoxox

Sesshomaru, on the love meter, or _sanity _meter to be quite frank, had not a trace of better luck. He practically strangled Inuyasha to death (literally, I might add) when he mentioned that wretched girl's name. That name, that sent his heart into a frantic love frenzy, now practically made him blackout in frustrated rage. She didn't understand anything! He hardly got his two cents in before she started to reprimand him about nagging her. Telling him that he didn't trust her. What a immense source of sense she lacked! He trusted her more than his own _mother _trusted his _father, _and he got thrown out of her house because of it! What a waste it was to have ever been with her! If she only knew what kind of power she held over him, what would have turned out from it? Maybe he should've shown her the reasons _why_ exactly he felt the need to have such a serious talk, instead of plunging right into it.

Yes, that girl needed to understand the source of his actions. But the only source was love. And he already told her he loved her. So now what? Such things that are said aren't to be taken lightly. Exactly. He would _show _Kagome that he wasn't a liar, and what he did wasn't a sham. Obviously, in order for this to work, actions would have to speak louder than any words. And she would finally realize that what she said was falsely stated, and hopefully they would be able to start right back up where they previously were.

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru rose up from his bed, and made a move to dress himself to leave the house. As he was walking towards his armoire, one thought boomed throughout his mind;

_How, exactly, was he going to put such a plan into action? _

Now _that_ right there, was enough to keep him up at night.

xoxoxoxox

**Soo...! Just a few thoughts from our favorite couple of the story, now, these thoughts from Sesshomaru are less OOC, don't you think? Or is it just me? Well in any case, I'm a terrible person. I've just completely thrown Kagome into a scornful situation. **

**Now, unless you want this Kag/Sess story to slowly fade away in the distance without even a happy ending, I'm really suggesting you review. **


	22. Behind These Sapphire Eyes

**Everytime I say that I know what I'm going to do, I actually think I do, but I forget. Hehe, *rubs back of neck* yeah, I'm a wild one aren't I?**

xoxoxoxox

**Sake's Oxo**

_**Chapter 22**_

_I've learned that our background and circumstances may have influenced who we are, but we are responsible for who we become.-Unknown_

''Leggings...check,'' Kagome said softly to herself, looking over the clothes she laid out on her bed. There was a pair of soft shimmering leggings, she'd never worn, a blue and green knee length kimono, and traditional Japanese sandals. Kagome never thought she would have a need for these clothes in her closet, but now she did. _When I was with Sesshomaru... all I ever wore half the time was t-shirts and skinny jeans. Now I guess I have to stop that now. _Kagome looked away from her bed, swallowing a massive lump that magically formed in her throat, though she felt a faint, stray tear fall from her eye. She wiped away the tear with the back of her hand. Kagome knew she had to get over herself, because it was over. She mentally scoffed, _well obviously. _

Kagome walked away from her bed to her bathroom, to take a very, very long bath.

xoxoxoxox

Sango looked at Ayumi and Ebony. They all knew what was up, or to lay it on the line; they knew that something went wrong. But how, or even _why _was what they didn't get. _I wonder if Ebony and Ayumi know about Kagome's date with Hojo..._Sango thought, looking at the wall. She knew about Hojo's secret crush on Kagome. Oh yeah, she knew about that since the day Kagome introduced him to her.

~Flashback~

''San San, how's my favorite whore?'' Kagome exclaimed, running up to me with some guy in trail after her.

''Just fine thanks, but how's my favorite slut?'' I replied, smiling at my best friend, while trying to get a better look at the guy beside her.

He was taller than her, and me, that's for sure, and sported a semi spike hairdo. His hair, by the way, was darkish brown. And his eyes, now that I'd gotten a better look at them, were a darkish green. The mystery guy was wearing a AC/DC worn out shirt, somewhat skinny jeans, black converses, and a black and white checkered unzipped jacket. He was _very _cute, and seemed cool enough.

''Mmm, I'd have to say as slutty as ever,'' Kagome hip bumped me, hard (as usual), and I returned the hip bump.

''Well Kagome, my dear friend I'd have to say that I'm just as whoreish. Who's your friend?'' I asked.

Her 'friend', I might add, was staring at her (all the time through our greeting), with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Look's like someone has taken up a liking in Kagome...

''Hojo, meet Sango, my best friend, and right hand whore in crime. Sango, meet Hojo, my new friend.'' Kagome inquired, turning from me to him.

''Hey,'' Hojo said with a little wave of his hand, and then went straight back to staring at Kagome.

_Mmmhmm, someone has a crush on Kagome._

~End Flashback~

But even to think about that, now that she looked back on it, she wouldn't have thought Kagome would just plunge right into another situation where there is a doomed-to-hell black hole....

Nor did she, however, guessed a breakup was about to happen between the inseparable couple known as Kagome and Sesshomaru. As a matter of fact, one would believe they were in love. At least, taken with the matter of how young they are.

Sango looked back to her friends, and they were staring intently at her. She gulped, what did she do now?

xoxoxoxox

_I'll never understand life, _I thought, sinking deeper into the bubbly bath water. _So maybe if I do pros and cons I'll get somewhere. Okay, well first, there's Sesshomaru. He is smart (actually), nice, funny, and being attractive is always a plus right? And we were practically tied together by some invisible string. I lov- okay, I don't think I'm in any position to say what feelings I have for anything. Thoughts or otherwise. So off that topic. _My hands went for the shampoo, and I shook in annoyance. _Then there's Hojo, once again, he's also nice, and funny, and really cute, and talented. __**But he's not Sesshomaru...**_

''Arrrgh!'' I screeched, practically jumping out of the water. _That is __**it.**_I thought, grabbing my towel, wrapping it around myself and walking towards my mirror. Looking in it I smirked, reaching for my nearby pair of scissors. _If everyone at school thinks I'm so badass and reckless, then I'm going to let bygones be bygones and at exactly like that. _My eyes descended towards my elbow length hair. I glared at the black locks. At first, I was debating whether or not to cut my own hair. But then again, I _can _cut hair, and it's about time to change my look. So just taking a leap of sheer faith, I cut the locks until they came below my shoulder. Then I looked at the strands again. _No, it needs to shorter, much shorter. I want a haircut like Posh Spice has, a bob cut._

And that's exactly what I did, I gave myself a bob cut that was especially a replica to Posh Spice.

When I was through with my transformation, I looked different. Not even like Kagome anymore, and I loved it. I highlighted my hair the darkest shade of blue, and complimented that with electric blue highlights. I cancelled my date with Hojo, due to the fact that I just wasn't ready to talk to anyone, and changed my clothes. Well, I still had my style, but I just went biker. My outfit consisted of a pair of black leather skinny pants, a wife beater, and a black biker jacket. With that I wore a pair of black, knee high tie up boots.

I walked down the stairs to write for my mom, and it only had two sentences on it.

_Going to run away for a while, Sango'll tell you why. Be back soon, love you all, bye._

xoxoxoxox

My first destination was the local bar, and yes I'm perfectly aware I'm not even 16. Well, it wasn't as if I haven't drunk anything before. The bar here only had a bunch of young guys, and girls who were trying to laid, or drink away their sorrow. Plus there were some kids like me, who could pass for fresh out of 20.

I made my way toward one of those kids, who happen to be a girl, and sat down. She was totally wasted, and I could smell it on her breath. If she didn't be careful, her stupid ass could get raped. It wasn't as if she was that attractive, because she definitely wasn't, but when a guy's drunk _anyone_ is.

Did I come here to get drunk? Oh no, if I wanted to get drunk I could've stayed at home and went for my mom's wine cabinet. But I just wanted a good drink, then maybe get a hotel, or if I was lucky, find a old gang member and crash at their place. I looked at the bartender, and waved him down.

He came up to me, leaned over the bar and smiled. ''Oh Katana, so you're back. You come to get wasted? Maybe for a old time smoke? Or better yet, smoke a joint with me?'' He asked, cracking a friendly smile at me.

Katana? Only my old gang members called me that. So who was this guy? I looked him over and then a smile crept over my face, remembering exactly who this person was.

~Flashback~

I hadn't smoked in weeks, I was starving, and plus, my whole group of Yankee friends went off and deserted me for some gang-banging party. My eyes searched through the bar for someone I could supposedly crash with. When I couldn't find anyone, I was about to walk out until someone called for me.

''Hey, you there!'' A guy's voice called.

I turned around to find a regular teenager who looked about 18 or 19, with black hair and a average face. I found myself walking over to him.

''Yeah?'' I replied.

''You're too young to be here. What're you doing around a place like this?''

''None of your business!'' I growled, about to take off again, and then he put a friendly hand on my shoulder.

''Look, I'm not trying to be a pest. I'm just saying that a person like you shouldn't have any business around here, and you could get hurt.''

I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with concern. ''Yeah, I'm completely aware of that. But I can handle my self.'' Which I could, I was 13 and a half and I was just fine.

''Don't be so sure of yourself. So where's your parents?'' He asked, ordering us some food from the bartender. Huh. Who knew they served food here?

''Wherever the hell they want to be,'' I replied stubbornly.

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. ''Well then, I'll tell you what, I'm going to help you out. First, with food, and then, a place to crash. Because, I don't know where the hell my parents are ether,'' He told me, and then smiled, ''Deal?'' He asked.

I considered that. Well, it couldn't get much worse than it was already so...yes. ''Deal.'' I agreed.

~End Flashback~

I fake punched him. ''Taikyie (taya-kie-e), you know I don't get stoned you ass.'' I playfully growled.

''Hey,'' He said holding his hands up in defence, ''Just checking. So, how's life been going for ya?''

Taikyie knew how I loved to sing, eventually we just got to know each other that well. ''Pretty crappy. Other than the fact that I'm getting a record deal!'' I exclaimed.

Taikyie hugged me over the bar. ''That's great Katana! How'd that slip by me?''

''Well,'' I said, tracing patterns into the bar, ''You _are _kind of old.''

''Old?! I'm only 22 thank you very much!''

''Eh,'' I said shrugging, ''Same thing.''

''Whatever. What can I do for ya?''

''A drink please, you know the kinds I like.''

''Sadly Katana, I do. You were underage when I figured out which, and you still are now. So what will it be? Vodka with mint and lemon?''

I smiled and nodded. ''Yes please.''

''Just a second.''

I nodded at that and felt someone slip an arm around my waist. I whipped around, and saw the face of a drunk guy a little older than me, practically hanging on to my torso for dear life. I reached down my boot for my pocket knife. When it was in reach I stopped, waiting for the perfect time to use it.

''**Get your fucking hands off of me.**'' I said sternly, with venom dripping from the words.

''Hey biggch! Didn't jour mumm ever jeach you sum mannerss?'' He slurred.

Actually, no. There were a lot of things my mom never got a chance to teach me because of my rebellious behavior. I picked up a near beer glass and got it ready to aim. ''Honey, please. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to speak to strangers?'' I asked, and then I hit him upside the head with the glass. It broke in peices, just enough to knock him out.

One of his friends, I guess, came up to me and tried to hit my face. ''You need to learn your place bitch!'' The guy said swinging at me.

I ducked, reached for my knife, and slashed it down his face. I know how to cut someone, and I got him good enough to make a long streak of blood appear from the gash. I licked the blood off my knife and smirked. ''As do you.''

By the time Taikyie got back to me, I had my knife back in my boot, and was turned back around. Without a hair out of place. You got to hand it to me, I _am_ experienced in this kind of stuff.

''Here's your drink Kat. Just like old times.'' Taikyie said smiling.

I lifted up my drink to him and took a swing, letting the strong drink electrify my throat. ''Amen to that.''

xoxoxoxox

**Oh wow, this is different isn't it? Well, not really. After all, Kagome has always been like this. Anyways, review, or let the story fade away into the distance...**


	23. Lock&Key

**Sorry it took me a week and a day (or something like that) to update! This chapter might be short. I'm just saying.**

xoxoxoxox

**Sake's Oxo**

**Chapter 23**

_It's a lot easier to be lost than found. It's the reason we're always searching and rarely discovered--so many locks not enough keys.-Sarah Dessen_

''So Katana, how have you been on relationships?'' Taikyie asked me, after refusing to make me another drink.

''Well, love's not a competition...'' I trailed off, not knowing how to finish this.

''But you're winning?'' He asked.

''I wish so, but I'm not.'' I said, disappointed.

''So you're losing...?''

''No.''

''But you're not winning.'' He stated.

''Nope, not at all.'' I agreed.

We sat in silence, with him nodding at something, while I just ran my finger around the rim of my glass. _Just what is a game if nobody is winning or losing? Oh, I know: Love. But love isn't a competition _so...oh forget it.

''Kagome, you're not so complicated as I thought you were.'' Taikyie finally said, cracking a smile at me.

''Thanks,'' I said blandly, ''I'm glad you decided to take that upon yourself to figure out.''

''No, no!'' Taikyie said, slicing his arms through the air, signaling I was mistaken. ''That's not it at all! You got it all wrong! What I meant to say is that it's obvious _he _is the reason why you're here.''

My eyes narrowed, and I really wished Taikyie would make me another drink. ''You don't know _shit, _Kyie. So maybe you should do your damn job and get me a fucking drink.'' I said, rage surging through my veins.

''Hmm, seems as what I said is true considering that fact you're cussing at me.''

''Kyie,'' I said slowly, trying not to get into my boot and slash his face open. ''My drink, please.''

He frowned, but turned around nonetheless. ''What will it be Kat?''

I thought about that. The strongest thing I knew would get me drunk, away from reality and somewhere drifting, was this homemade alcohol mom would make to 'drink away her pain' years after my dad died. Kagura and I got into later on in our years, and it hit us hard.

''Moon Shine, the whole bottle. I'll give you two hundred dollars.'' I confirmed.

''Katana...'' He slowly, shaking his head, ''No. you can't handle it. And how am I to know you won't drink the whole bottle out of rage or something?'' He asked me.

''Taikyie,'' I said, leaning over the bar at him. ''You know I'd never do that, my life could be at stake here, remember? I'm not that dumb.''

''No,'' Taikyie countered. ''You're just that smart.''

xoxoxoxox

_The great thing about **suicide** is that it's not one of those things you have to do now or you lose your chance. I mean, you can always do it later-Unknown_

It didn't take me long until I was back home. Fortunately, I got Moon Shine after I explained everything that has happened after I left him and how things got better again, only to be torn apart. He made me a deal that I could have the whole bottle, free, if I drunk it when I was at home. I obliged, I mean, I really didn't care. As long as I got a chance to escape reality, I'd do anything.

I got out of my car, grabbed my paper sack with a bottle of Moon Shine in it and smiled sadly. _I am truly a mess. _I walked into my house and went into my kitchen, searching for a wine bottle. If I was going to drink, hell or high waters I'm going down in style.

Once I had my glass, I walked up my stairs into my room, closed the door, and locked it.

My fingers started fumbling around with the bottle, and I sat on my bed, looking around. I put the wine glass in my lap, and opened the bottle with a _pop. _My hands were practically shaking as I poured myself a drink, I didn't put much. I knew how strong it was. It was visibly seen that my hands were shaking as I sat the edge of the glass at my lips, about to swallow something so strong it could kill me. If I got too much, that is.

The moment the strong liquid hit my tongue, I knew I was going to be out fast. So I drunk eagerly, letting the immense burn slide down my throat and electrify my throat. As the Vodka did earlier. This drink was _extremely _stronger than that through, and I could feel my mind wander off to different things, and my vision blurred over. I smiled as I set the bottle down and the wine glass next to it, and laid back onto my bed. Even though I knew I was far past buzzed, my thoughts seemed to go back to other things...

_''Hey-'' Kagome said as his tongue demanded to be in her mouth . Well what the heck, why not? I kissed him back in pure bliss. Sesshomaru's hands started to move from her waist to her thigh. And somehow, his hands found a way under my shirt. Kagome gasped when she realized it. Her small hands were now on his bare chest...? Oh well. Kagome let her hands feel the flex of his muscles. He growled and started to kiss the junction between her head and shoulder licking and sucking. My breaths came out in pants now. Sesshomaru took off Kagome's shirt and put his hand over the cup of her black laced bra._

Laying up in a rush I sobered up real quick after that episode. I needed a WHOLE lot more to drink if I was going to seriously get away. This time I filled the glass halfway, and hoped for the best...

xoxoxoxoxox

I was thinking. I was _really _thinking. Is it even _legal _to think this much? Ever since I decided that Kagome was going to understand I fully loved her, I've been thinking nonstop. Serious mental issues I have. And it's hard, because sometimes, and those times are becoming more often now, my mind drifting onto _other _things...

But across from that, things weren't looking good for him. For one, things have gotten pretty boring and _hard _since Kagome wasn't here. It was annoying. It was so bad yesterday I even _tried _to move on. Which made things worse. And even worse than that, I still haven't figured out anything. That was seriously vexing.

And now that I think about it, the only people who could actually relate to helping me is her friends. And trying to get help from her friends was a sad fantasy world I was in for all of five minutes. Not one of them, would ever help me due to the fact that I 'broke Kagome's heart' and truly, I hadn't even said full dialogue! But who would you believe? Exactly. So, currently, for the most part, I'm screwed. If I could get just one of her friends to believe me, than I could possibly get through to Kagome.

_Oh, God..._

xoxoxoxox

''Kagome? _Kagome_? _**Kagome?!**_'' I heard someone calling my name, very faintly to my out-of-it ears, I tried to open my eyes to fully make out who exactly was talking to me. I couldn't even attempt because my eyelids were to heavy.

Now truly, I know I drunk _way _to much. I'm not a idiot. Three full wine glasses of Moon Shine did not do any good to a person's senses. But that was the entire point. I didn't want to feel, or have personal senses right now. Not if I didn't have to. _**Did**_ I want to die? _Was_ I suicidal? Hmm, the answer to that would be....I'm not sure. Honestly, not being on this earth anymore was a really hard decision to make, and I wasn't ready for it, no. Not at all. And it didn't help the fact, that I could've very well killed myself drinking that much, when I'm not a huge drinker at all. It wasn't as if I intended to drink that much, it was just every time I felt like I was out, didn't have to worry anymore, a memory would come crashing into me, sobering me back up and alert. So basically, the drinks just added up. And now it was hitting me. _Very hard._

My lips found the will to move, but only a whisper, so I said all I could've possible said at that moment.

''I'm fine. You don't have to worry over me. I'm not dead.'' I chuckled a little bit, then coughed when the feat became too much. it was obvious I was really weak. But alive. ''I think.''

Whoever the person was, laughed a little, leaned down and hugged me, squeezing me tight. They seemed to be happy, rejoicing with happiness, even. Then, a familiar dreamy scent hit my nose; And then, I sobered up quickly after that.

xoxoxoxox

**Now, who do YOU think it is? It's pretty obvious, but everything will be explained next chapter, Which I'm working on. So...review! Or, you'll never know what happened....**


	24. The Law Of Love Clearly States

**Ha-ha! You guessed wrong my friends!!! You guessed WRONG!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! *coughs* Oh, sorry, just a little happy for once I got all of you. Well, at least, a little. You're right, but not. Anyways, this chapter will be short so...SORRY!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Sake's Oxo**

**Chapter 24**

Everyone has their weak spot. The one thing that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise.-Sarah Dessen

It was weird, this really odd thing. I was floating, and I just kept walking through a blackened space that seemed to engulf me. I wasn't dead, because surely there would be a bright, white light right? **(A/n: Wow, lots of 'ights' huh?) **And plus, I didn't _feel _dead. I mean, was there even feelings when dead? And plus, I can still feel a slight throbbing in my head. So, no. I'm not dead. Heaven doesn't allow this much pain, and Hell didn't allow such little. So nope, I wasn't dead. So...where am I?

xoxoxoxox

**(Sango's POV)**

As the ambulance eased Kagome from the gurney, to behind the doors, I looked at Sesshomaru; He was the one who found Kagome lying on the floor unconscious, with a half empty bottle of Moon Shine, the strongest alcohol I knew to drink, and was barely alive. He was the one to come to her rescue. I was grateful he got to Kagome soon, because I don't think I'd be able to bear it if she died, none of us would, I know. But what I didn't understand was what Sesshomaru was doing at her house. Because, I knew for a fact Kagome wouldn't let him into her house, as we can all see, over her almost-dead body. Kagome wouldn't even speak h _me_, much less Sesshomaru. _Way _less him. When I got to Kagome's house earlier, to talk to her about what happened, I found the door wide opened. That's when I knew something was wrong. Why else would Kagome do that? She's not retarded. Looking back on it, before Kagome was taken away from her house, she _did_ say something. I don't know exactly what, but I did hear something's.

_''...and I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come for me, my angel. I love you, whoever you are...''_

_I ran the rest of the way up from the halfway point I was on Kagome's stairs, hearing her voice. She was talking to someone, who?_

_''Shh, Kagome, it's okay now, I'm here. Save your energy.'' I heard someone's voice say. It was deep; it had to be a man's. Hojo?_

_''...please, tell me who you are...want to know.'' Kagome's voice was hoarse, whoever was talking was right. She _did _need to rest._

_''...who loves you,'' The guy's voice said now, as I approached Kagome's door, peering in, ''I'm the person...never stop loving you...if I tried. Fortunately, I don't want to.'' I looked inside, and saw,_

''Sesshomaru,'' I said now, looking at the people walking around and staring at the retreating ambulance. ''I'm very relieved you were here for Kagome when she um...well, you know, but she...'' I really didn't know how to put this, it was hard to think through.

''Okay,'' I finally said, ''Just tell me why you came, and then I'll know what to make of things.''

Sesshomaru combed his fingers through his hair, as he didn't have it in a low ponytail as usual, and I saw how good looking he actually was. He wasn't for me though, much more Kagome's type, I do admit. ''I just, I feel that maybe...'' He then too, trailed off. And I'm sure he didn't know what to say. He looked around the whole entire place we were standing in. I took in the sight with him; There were police cars everywhere, Kagura, Ayumi, and Ebony all staring at us from the front steps of Kagome's house; For me, they looked confused, and for Sesshomaru, anger, confusion, and frustration. Kagura told me long ago when I first got here that she said to their mom that Kagome wanted to take Kagura to some new place and the rest of them coming wasn't needed. My eyes scanned over the few nosy people staring from their driveways, shaking their heads; And the rest of the pre-spring scenery. The lowering sunset, and the nice soft, cool grass under my feet.

I looked back to Ayumi and Ebony who were dying of being worried, and I wasn't doing much better, but I had to seem like it. I wrapped my arms around myself, despite it wasn't cold. Finally, Sesshomaru said something. ''I love Kagome, and I was tired of staying away from her.''

My face twisted into a suspicious look. Eyebrows raised, eyes squinted. Sesshomaru read my unspoken question, looking annoyed.

''Look,'' He said, shaking his head, ''If she doesn't love me, fine. So be it. But that doesn't change my feelings about her. I don't know if you know this, but Kagome's afraid to love someone. Like as if she sees it better to stay centered and not take a risk. And besides that, the fact that she thinks _I'm _the one who ruined everything is just insane. I didn't do anything wrong but say that I loved her. I didn't break her heart, and if anyone has the right to say their heart's been broken it's me.'' He stopped then, looking defensive. Suddenly there was a burning in my throat, and I was fed up, pissed._ Really _pissed.

**''Would everyone quit saying their heart is broken! If someone really broke your heart you'd be dead. So SHUT UP!'' **

I started yelling, throwing my arms in the air. ''This is utterly, _ridiculous!_ Both of you, STOP IT! You _love _each other, and you're made for each other, and shouldn't that be enough? Doesn't love conquer all?'' I started, not caring who was listening, ''Sesshomaru, Kagome, she... she's the most stubborn person I've ever met, and you have to fight for her, that's the only way you'll be with her again. You have to ingrain it into her head.'' I chuckled, realizing how true this was.

I put my hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, looking up at him; he had a cloudy expression on his face, he apparently was thinking deeply about something. I shook his upper torso, focusing my eyes on him, he then was looking at me. ''Please,'' I begged, now on, ''Make Kagome happy again. I know you can, and she's the best friend I've ever really had, and I know how happy she was with you. Sesshomaru, make her happy. You're the only one who ever knew how.''

Sesshomaru had a ghostly smile creeping up his face then, and I knew he was going to try. ''I've always been one to be up for challenges.'' He said, smiling full throttle now.

xoxoxoxox

**(Kagome's POV)**

''Hello, Kagome.'' I heard a elderly women's voice call me.

I turned around, getting confused, squinting my eyes. ''Grandma?'' I asked uncertainly.

''Yes...'' She said matter-of-factly. Almost like a who-else-would-it-be-genius? look.

''Well, um, hi.'' I said.

''Kagome, dear!'' Grandma said walking over to me, giving a bear hug. ''What in the world are you do in limbo?''

I looked around, well, it _did _seem like heaven and hell combined, at least, a little. ''Um, drunk to death?'' I asked myself more then her.

Grandma looked at me with disappointment. ''Kagome, honey, please, don't do that to yourself. It's not good for your health. Of age, or not.''

I looked at the blinding white ground. ''Yeah, I know.''

Grandma grabbed me by my shoulders, shaking me a little to look up at her. ''Now, you know I love you, but you mustn't ever do that. Please, promise me.''

I smiled at her and hugged her, hard. She smelled like *Soba. ''I promise.''

''Okay, you have to go and live now. Make the right choices, I know you can.''

I didn't answer, instead I let the black light engulf me into what I knew would be reality.

xoxoxoxox

**Okay, short but I don't care! This needed to be filler-ish. So I'll give you a chapter when I can. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

I wish I could write for you, but I can't. Not now anyway, but just know this story has not been forgotten, and I'm almost finish with writing ALL of my stories, I'll be back soon:]


End file.
